White Horse
by boxcaracer
Summary: Quinn spent her life being a virtual punching bag too everyone. HBICs Santana and Brittany want to rescue her, but is it too late too come riding on their white horse. Geek!Quinn established Brittana, Unholy Trinity endgame AU
1. Chapter 1: White Knight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. So I know I shouldn't start a new story with three already under way but I couldn't resist writing this one. Alright warnings this story will have abuse so if that's something you can't stand to read this isn't the story for you. Also there's an established Brittana but the end game is Unholy Trinity relationship. And for those of my readers that beg me for it, no G!P in this story. Alrighty kids on with the show.**

**Chapter One: White Knight**

* * *

**_Q_****_uinn_** Fabray stood in her bathroom without her shirt looking at herself in the mirror. Her torso and back littered with bruises, thank god her mother never hit her face. No she was smart enough to place the hits where no one would ever see them. Both she and her mother are experts and pretending that they don't exist, just like she's an expert at being invisible in school. Quinn sighs all she has to do is survive one more year and then she can leave and never look.

Quinn doesn't know why she tortures herself this way because if her mother could she would lock Quinn away in the attic and never let her go. Especially if she knew her punching bag was plotting her get a way. She's not sure why her mother won't let her leave but as she likes to point out between blows that Quinn will never amount to anything. That she's destined to be a loser all her life that only Frannie could have been the daughter she longed for.

Quinn sighs reaching for her shirt not wanting to see the bruises anymore, like she said she's very good at pretending. The kids in school have no clue that her home life in hell not that they would care anyway. The freak Quinn Fabray has no friends, no one to turn too and no one that cares. It's hard to be a bigger loser than Rachel Berry but somehow Quinn managed to accomplish that. Maybe being one of two only openly gay people at school might have something to do with it, being gay tends to scare everyone away. Although even Kurt steers clear of her since he has the protection of having a jock for a brother. Or step brother rather but Finn finally got off his ass and drew a line when Karofsky seemed to have a hard on for the boy last year.

At least the annoying little troll Rachel Berry has friends and a boyfriend who cares for her, not even the Glee kids want to be seen with her. They make her life hell too but slushie facials she can live with it, it's the knocks into lockers and tripping her that get to her because they just jar her injuries. So she perfected a way to get around school with minimal abuse, she's always late to class.

Okay so it wasn't that perfect but at least it saved her body from getting anymore bruises, she just spends a lot of time at detention. The teachers leave her alone for the most part though because she's the top student in her class, a shoe in for class valedictorian.

She hears her mother stumbling around and cringes, she was hoping to leave before she woke up from her drunken stupor. A clear sign that today wasn't going to go well for her a pounding at her door makes her swallow hard.

"Lucy open the fucking door, you useless bitch," Judy Fabray shouts through the door.

Quinn bits her lips glancing at the window. She's made the drop before, but the repercussions were worse when Judy caught her sneaking back in. Quinn squares her shoulders and makes her face the blank mask she perfected over the years before walking to the closed door, "Coming mother."

"Hurry the fuck up bitch," the older woman grumbles. "I have better things to do than standing here waiting for you."

Quinn turns the knob slowly desperate to prolong the confrontation but Judy pushes the door open knocking her back. The door missed her face by inches. "Is that what you're wearing to school," she sneers looking down on the outfit Quinn spent hours putting together.

Quinn looks down ashamed. She thought her skinny jeans and white button up was kind of cute with her Batman belt and suspenders. Yes she looks like a geek but at least it wasn't like Rachel's god awful animal sweaters, "I uh thought this looked okay mother."

Judy scoffs, "Will that's what someone as stupid as you gets for thinking. God I can't believe my daughter is so fucking pathetic. What did I ever do to deserve you? I wish Frannie was still here," Judy's eyes tear up.

Quinn pushes up her glasses her eyes tearing up as well, "I'm sorry mother. I'll try to be better…"

Judy's fist crashes into her already aching ribs, "Worthless that's all you'll ever be," the woman shouts hitting her repeatedly in the same spot. Quinn doubles over trying not to cry out knowing that in infuriates her mother when she does. Judy tires fast, her evening of being best friends with a bottle of scotch didn't help to improve her stamina. A fact that Quinn greatly appreciated, "Get the hell out of my sight and try not to embarrass the Fabray name you useless whore."

Quinn cradles her aching ribs while she grabs her school bag. She tried not to run out the door lest it pissed of her mother more. Once Quinn was safely in her car she let the painful moans and tears go. Her water eyes made it hard for her to see but she managed to make it to the Lima Bean without causing an accident. Quinn groans hoping Judy didn't break her ribs in was getting painful to even breathe. It was too early to go to school if she wanted to avoid the sheep so Quinn will just sit here until then. Maybe a cup of coffee and breakfast will help her feel better. She needs something in her stomach before taking the pain pills she has stashed in the car.

Just another month and she'll be able to legally able to move out and never have to worry about seeing her mother again. When she was younger her grandparents on her father's side left Quinn and her sister a very nice inheritance that her mother couldn't touch. This is why she has this very pretty car to drive around in and decent clothes because if her mother had her way, Quinn would be walking around everywhere and dressed in rags.

Quinn looks up in the mirror seeing if she was presentable enough before going in. Her eyes are just a little red nothing too bad. "Okay Fabray get your game face on," she whispers to her reflection watching as the wall slowly drops in her eyes.

She gets out of the car gingerly not wanting to aggravate her ribs, walking in a sedate pace to the restaurant. Waiting in line she feels the hair in the back of her neck stand up it can only mean one of two things, Santana or Brittany came in. Ever since she moved here freshman year she has what she likes to call her cheerio senses kind of like a spidey sense but better. Every time the cheerios are nearby her body goes haywire, it's a love hate feeling. She personally loves being around the girls but they seem to hate her or rather Santana hates being around her. Brittany's too sweet to hate anybody but she listens to what the school's HBIC says and for reasons unknown to her Santana loves making her life hell.

Okay so she might be the tiniest bit masochistic when it comes to the girls but she can't help being the in lust with them. I mean come on you've seen the uniforms and the legs that go on for miles. Quinn swallows a moan when Santana bumps into her, she recognizes that perfume anywhere.

"Freakbray what the hell are you doing here so early," the sexy Latina sneers. "I thought you geeks camp out on the front steps drooling for the doors to open."

Quinn sighs mumbling in a low voice, "Good morning to you too Santana. I hope you had lovely summer and I don't know about the rest of the geeks but I don't enjoy being in school at the ass crack of dawn."

Santana mocks, "So little miss geek doesn't like to present with the rest of the losers." She leans closer her lips ghosting over her ear, "Too bad you're going to miss the jocks welcome back surprise. But don't worry I'll make sure you get yours later."

Quinn smiles ruefully, "I guess I shouldn't have worn white then." She hears Santana chuckle behind her, "I might change before I get to school than."

The barista calls next and when Quinn was about to go to the counter and place her order but Santana shoves her out of the way, "You don't mind if cut do you Fabray? Not that it matters anyways it's not like you have friends waiting for you like I do. The one thing everyone knows is not to keep Britt waiting or Coach for that matter."

Quinn barely stops herself from crying out when Santana elbowed her injured ribs. Quinn whimpers holding her side, "No of course not Santana."

Santana frowns hearing the small whimper but shrugs her shoulders placing her order. Santana turns around rest on her elbows watching Quinn trying to alleviate the pain. "What did you do to your side Fabray," she almost sounded concerned but Quinn chalked that up to wishful thinking.

Quinn grimaces, "Nothing for you to worry about Santana."

Santana sneers, "I'm not worried gay girl just curious, so spill."

Quinn sighs pushing up her glasses, "I fell from my skateboard a couple days ago." She looks away hoping that Santana see the lie.

Santana narrows her eyes not believing this crap, "I call bullshit Freakbray, I haven't seen you in the park all summer."

Quinn lips lift up in a tiny smile, "I was in California for part of the summer Santana, looking into colleges." Her smile turns into a full blown grin unable to help herself from teasing the sexy Latina, "If I didn't know any better, I would assume that you're worried about me."

Santana chuckles, "Don't flatter yourself Ellen I just want to know where to aim next time I introduce you to the lockers."

Quinn face falls as she tightens her jaw looking away, "Of course not Santana, I'm not delusional enough to think you harbor any concern for my wellbeing."

Santana chest tightens at the sad expression on the girl's face. She wasn't intentional trying to hurt her this time but sometimes she speaks before her brain can catch up. Before she could apologize the barista hands her, her order, "This better be right or Coach Sylvester will come and knock your ass out."

The woman on the other side of the counter frowns, "It's been the same order for years little girl so I think I know what to do by now."

Santana's muscle tense up ready to jump over the counter and smash in her face, when Quinn steps in trying to defuse the situation, "I like to place my order now please, some of us have places to get too."

Santana glares at the messy blonde haired girl before scowling at the barista one more time, "Bitch you got lucky this time and Quinn see you in school. It's senior year but don't be thinking you'll be getting a free pass this year."

Quinn swallows before nodding, "Of course Santana as I said I'm not delusional." Her voice strained, she wonders why she's so hung up on this girl. Maybe her mother screwed her up more than she originally thought, "I'll be looking forward to our next encounter Ms. Lopez."

Santana growls wanting to push her way past but remembers that her side is hurt. She's frustrated and pissed at herself, Santana made a promise to Brittany to try and be kinder this year to the adorable dweeb. But five minutes later she's already making threats to the girl. Santana groans getting into her car, Brittany will be so disappointed. She looks into the store window one more time before backing her car out of the lot.

Santana Lopez is a bad ass and no one fucks with her or hers and everyone knows that's Brittany. But just because she's a bad bitch doesn't mean she doesn't live in fear that the sheep of McKinney High won't discover the fact that she's a flaming queer like Kurt and Quinn. She's seen the way they're treated, hell she's done most of the damage herself. So there's no way in hell she's going to let Brittany go through that.

She remembers the day she first saw the beautiful nerd freshman year. She was standing by her looker with her Catwoman suspenders and belt. Her glasses wanting to fall off the tip of her nose all Santana wanted to do was run up to her and hug the girl. Her secret girlfriend then and now Brittany cooed voicing her thoughts. She's always been known to be a bitch, that doesn't like anyone whose names aren't Brittany or Puck. So it took her a while to build up enough courage to approach her but before she was able too the Pillsbury Dough Boy lumbered his doughy body toward the girl.

She watched seething as the mental midget tried to sweet talk the girl into a date which she politely declined. But the overgrown baby continued to follow her around that week until Quinn confessed to being gay. After that the embarrassed jock organized his jock buddies and treated her to the first ever slushie facial. Santana stayed in the background terrified that if she put the girl under her protection she would get the same treatment. That was the first time Brittany ever expressed disappointment in her but Santana had to look after their best interest.

Santana argued that Quinn was a big girl and if she was stupid enough to open her closet door than she deserves what she got. Brittany made her promise that when she had the power to run the school she would protect Quinn. That was the first and only promise she knowingly broke. Over the summer Brittany convinced her enough was enough that she deserved a break. Kurt's and even Rachel's bullying stopped so why shouldn't Quinn's? At Brittany's threat of withholding sexy times she reluctantly agreed. Or that's what Santana wanted her to think but they've known each other since they were still practically in diapers. No one knows her like Britts; it took her forever to get over the guilt of liking someone other than her. It's their last year to try and figure out why this girl has such a pull on them. After all their 'boyfriends' never got under their skin like Quinn.

She pulls up to the Pierce's residence and waits for her girl to come out. A smile lights up her face when her blonde bounces to her car, "Hey baby!" She opens the door throwing herself at her girl; breathlessly they pull apart, "I missed you."

Santana grins staring into those lovely crystal blue eyes, "I've been gone for less than thirty minutes babe. You didn't have time to miss me, baby girl."

Brittany's eyes twinkle playfully, "I miss when you when our out of my sight for even a minute Tana."

Santana grins wondering how it was possible to meet your soul mate at 4 but she knew that they had something special when she saw those tearful big blue eyes watch her mother leave her in class that day. Her little heart squeezed painfully all she wanted to do was too hold her and never let her go. So she did and she's never let go, "You're so sweet baby." She sighs handing the girl her hot cocoa, "I ran into Quinn at the Lima Bean just now."

Brittany smiles her thanks settling in her side of the car, "Where you nice Tana?"

Santana sighs again looking out the window not wanting to meet her eyes, "I tried to be but you know how my mouth and brains don't mix well before my coffee."

Brittany shakes her head disappointed, "You promised Tana."

The Latina turns her attention to the road not wanting to see those crystal blues looking back at her sad, "I know baby B but it was a reflex. One minute we were actually joking around and the next Snix came out to play."

Brittany reaches out and pulls her hand from its death grip on the steering wheel, "Just try and do better Tana, I know you like her as much as I do."

Santana stiffens, "What makes you say that Britt?"

Brittany brings up their joined hands kissing her fingers softly, "Because I see you looking at her like you look at me when no one's looking. Like I look at her and how she looks at us. Stop lying to yourself Tana so we can all be happy."

Santana blushes, "So let's say that you're right and I do like her, you don't be pissed?"

The taller blonde shakes her head, "Nope because I like her to. I've never felt anything with the guys we pretended to be with but I felt the same thing I felt when I saw you that first time."

Santana pulls into the school parking lot and goes to senior parking space and shuts off the car. They sit quietly for a few moments while Santana thinks about what Brittany just said. She should be upset that her girlfriend has feeling for another person but then again so does she. She can't deny that there's something about Quinn that makes her want to lock the girl in a room and never let her out. There's just something lost, broken behind her eyes. She never complains, never speaks out against the bullying, she just stands back and takes it.

Santana swallows, "Will maybe that's true baby…"

"Don't try and make excuses Tana I know you as well as you know me," Brittany interrupts. "We'll drop it for now because Coach is waiting and we both know how much she hates it when we're late."

Santana follows somewhat dazed, she really hates it when her girlfriends right. They hook pinkies like they've done since they day they meet. The students in the hall part to let them get by, Santana smirks loving the power her short skirt provides.

"Sandbags, B it's about time," Sue Sylvester barks from her desk. "I was expecting you at 0700 and its 0705; I expect better promptness from my leaders."

Santana rolls her eyes sitting in the chair directly across from, "Sorry Coach but there was a line at the Lima Bean and then I had to make sure those idiots got our order right." She leans over handing her, her coffee and pastry.

Sue smirks, "That's what I like to hear S, make sure the mouth breathers know their place." She takes a sip, scolding hot and black just how she likes it, "Speaking of pathetic mouth breathers, are you joining the loser club again this year?"

Santana smirks leaning back, "Yes Britts likes it so we go until she says otherwise we'll continue to go."

Brittany nods smiling innocently, "We had this talk last year Coach remember? You said as long as it doesn't interfere with the cheerios you won't try and make us quit again."

"That I did Chuckles," Sue smirk evilly. "But it doesn't mean I won't try and destroy the Backstreet boy and his band of bumbling misfits."

Santana shrugs nonchalant she's heard this for the last 3 years, "As long as you don't try and use Britts again, it's all copasetic Coach."

Sue slaps her desk, "Good now that's out of the way it's on to the important stuff. Lane, Sullivan and Davis graduated last year so we need to hold tryouts and see if any of these losers can replace them." She shuffles papers around the desk, "My first candidate is Fabray, I've seen her dancing and mimicking the routines for someone so geeky she has moves." She peers up staring at her captain, "Will that be a problem lady humps?"

Santana shrugs, "Not with me but the other cheerios might be considering she's gay."

Sue leans back smirking, "If they can live with you _desecrating my locker room for the last 3 years, I think they can handle Fabgay."_

_Santana glares at her Coach, "Anyway who else do you have in mind Coach? We need another tumbler and flyer."_

_Sue shrugs waving her away, "That's were auditions come in, since my head cheerio and her bed buddy was late you'll handle it all by yourself."_

Santana crosses her arms scowling, "Five minutes Coach because you wanted your damn coffee."

She grins evilly, "Doesn't matter S, next time cut in line and make it on time." She rubs her hands together gleefully, "This will give me more time to plot Justin Beiber's demise." She stands up to sit on the edge of the desk in front of them, "Now I want a cease and desist on Fabray's torture this year I don't care how you get it done just make it happen. I can't have one of my cheerios being treated like a loser, now can I?"

Brittany grins happily, "Sure thing Coach, maybe I should hang around her locker this morning since every jock knows not to mess with me. Unless they want Tana or Puck to rip them apart piece by piece."

"That's the deviousness I like to see from my top cheerios," Sue stands up gesturing to the door, "now get out of my sight and use your lesbian powers to bring me Fabray."

Santana stands saying in a sarcastic tone, "I thought I was never to use my powers for good Coach."

Sue grins, "Only when using it on my behest Ghetto Barbie. Now go bag me a baby gay."

Santana chuckles hooking pinkies with Brittany again at least this way she now has a reason to be nice to the shorter blonde without questions being asked. First things first she needs to find her man whore of a best friend so he can get the meat heads in line.

They barely walked 5 feet when muscled tan arms were thrown over their shoulders, "What's up my bitches?"

Santana smirks, "Nothing much but you might want to get your arms off of us before I kick your balls up to your throat."

Puck loses his trademark smirk before hastily covering his family jewels, "Damn Tana can you please not threaten my pride so early in the morning?"

She gives him a side way glance before moving closer to Brittany, "Nope, because it's one of the many joys I have in my life Puck." She stops abruptly before turning around to face him. Puck leers at the flash of her spankies, she slaps him in the back of the head, "Concentrate Puck, new orders make sure every jock, nerd band geek, wanna bes know by the end of first that Quinn Fabray is now off limits. If anyone defies these new orders, their life will became a bigger hell than Fabray's ever was."

Puck leers again leaning close so no one can over hear, "Planning on finally having that three way Santana? Can I watch?"

Santana glares before punching him hard in the stomach, "Watch yourself Puck before I tell Porcelain that you have a shrine of him in your locker." Puck glares but says nothing, "Now leave and do what you're ordered too like my good little bitch."

Puck grins, "If being your bitch means that I get to join in every once in a while then I'm down with that Satan."

Brittany smacks him in the head this time, "Stop being an idiot and run along Puck, make sure they know that if they think they can get away with a little bullying than none of my cheerios will ever go out with them."

Puck gives them a mock salute, "Yes ma'am!" He starts trotting over to the nearest jock smacking them in the shoulders. Santana watches as the jock pouts like a five year old having his favorite toy being taken away.

Santana turns to Brittany smiling, "Now let's go find the skanks that make up our squad."

* * *

**_Q_****_uinn_** leans back in her car waiting for the right time to run to her locker. It's still ten minutes until the first bell so she's debating on whether or not to risk it. Quinn sighs might as well get it over with, it'll be worse for her if they nimrods have to chase after her.

She whimpers getting out of the car, no time like the present to get her welcome back over with. Making sure her precious baby was locked up tight Quinn shoulders her bag and walks up the stairs excited as a convict on death row. She hesitates before opening the doors and walking into the school. Normally she wouldn't let the sheep scare her but her mother's wakeup call left her hurting and sore. She walks with her head held high but doesn't meet anyone's gaze. She was almost to her locker when a large body pushed her into the wall with a painful groan Quinn slides down. Thankfully she managed to shoot her arm out before her face slammed into the wall but she loses her glasses somewhere on the floor.

"Whoops! Sorry Fabgay I didn't see you standing there," the unnamed jock snickered.

Quinn finds her glasses and raises to her feet, her legs shaking, "Maybe if you didn't have Finn's dick in your mouth you could see what's right in front of you."

The students in the back of them laugh at him which pisses him off. A red faced soccer player, by the looks of his letterman Quinn thinks idly, grabs her by the arms and slams her into the wall. Quinn bites back a painful whimper when new bruises form over old ones. The jock yells in her face spit flying everywhere Quinn turns her face not wanting to get any in her mouth, "You bitch I'm not a fag like you." He pushes his sweaty body into her, Quinn fights back the bile coming up her throat, "Maybe I should show you want a real man is like, straighten your ass out."

Quinn sneers stupidly, "If I find a real man than maybe I'll go for it, until than try not to speak with your mouth full."

Unnamed jock releases one of her arms before pulling his fist back aiming straight for her face. Quinn tilts her chin up daring him to go for it.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Quinn sighs in relief when a voice interrupts him but she realized that it was Santana.

Quinn gives herself a mental shrug at least now she won't get any more bruises Santana will just verbally tear her part or slushie her. Damn she really wishes that she changed out of her white shirt when she had the chance. Santana pushes her way through the crowd trying to get to Quinn.

The crowd didn't know that Quinn was off limits now panted in delight waiting for the HBIC to pick to Quinn's bones, "Put her down you fucking idiot! Now!"

The jock leers at the sexy Latina thinking he was going to get lucky and show her what kind of man he is. He smirks slamming Quinn into the wall one more time before turning to face the irate HBIC. Quinn groans falling to her knees her whole back felt like she got ran over by a car repeatedly. Quinn looks up, pushing her damn glasses back up, she thinks that a pissed off Santana is extremely sexy.

Brittany trailed behind her mouth turned down but looked equally as pissed and equally as sexy. When Santana was close enough to the smug jock, she kneed him hard in the balls. The boy cries out falling to his knees cupping his broken man hood.

The stunned crowd gasps as the head bitch defended the schools favorite target. Quinn mouth drops open as she watches Santana repeatedly punch the boy in the face screaming every curse in Spanish that she knows. She was so mesmerized at the scene unfolding in front of she didn't notice Brittany kneel beside her concern written all over her face.

"Quinn, are you okay sweetie," her voice washes over Quinn making her shiver.

Mistaking the shiver for pain Brittany glares at the boy cheering her Santana on silently. Turning back to face Quinn her normal crystal blue eyes turned as dark as the stormy sky, "Do you need to go to the nurse Quinnie?"

Still in shock Quinn shakes her head trying to figure out where her voice went. "Are you sure?" Brittany asks again.

Quinn swallows, "I'm okay Brittany it's nothing that I'm not used to by now."

Brittany frowns not liking the way Quinn shrugged away the violence she just been subject to. "I'm taking you to the nurse Quinn, you're holding your side."

Before she could answer Puck runs up to the feisty Latina lifting her away from the beaten boy. "Let me go Puck," she struggles to get away from his firm hold. "This _pendejo_ doesn't seem to understand the new rules."

Puck glares at the boy before handing Santana over to Mike to hold, "Oh really and who the fuck are you?"

The boy stands up holding his junk and whipping the blood off his lip, "Josh Coleman sophomore rugby captain."

_I was close _thinks Quinn as Brittany helps her up and for the life of her, she can't figure out what's going on here. _Since when does Santana or Puck defend me?_

Puck sneers grabbing the boy by the throat and slamming him against the wall. He leans over, "Not any more bitch consider life as you know it over." He punches the boy in the stomach, Quinn flinches trying to get away. Brittany pulls the trembling body into her own wondering why she was so afraid all of a sudden.

Puck lets the gasping boy go to drop to his knees. Finally getting away from Mike, Santana stands over the fallen boy shouting to the sheep, "Listen up bitches this will be the first and last time I'm telling you, Quinn Fabray is fucking off limits!"

Puck sneers, "If I catch any of you morons harassing her consider yourself the newest loser!"

Santana kicks the boy in the chest slamming him into the wall, "Maybe you didn't get the memo in time Josh, and I would have let maybe a slushie go without that many repercussions. But you fucked up royally by raising your hands to her."

Puck glares ready to kick him as well but Brittany catches their eyes shaking her head subtly telling them to stop. Santana narrows her eyes at the trembling body Brittany was holding, "All of you stupid mother fuckers consider Quinn's mine now like Brittany's mine and you know never to fuck with what's mine."

Quinn lifts her head from Brittany's chest the shocked expression on her face mirrored everyone's but the three people defending her. Brittany smiles at her softly removing her glasses that seemed to have broken in her tussle scared green eyes stared into hers. "I'm so confused right now Brittany," she whispers.

"It's going to be okay," Brittany smooth's her messy hair back.

Puck picks up the soon to be ex rugby captain and pushes him toward the crowd, "Let this be a lesson to any of you mental midgets that think you can defy the new social order. Hey Coleman," the whimpering boy turns around, "consider yourself off the team and any other team you might be in."

Coleman opens his mouth to protest but the look on the football captain and HBIC's face stops him and he turns stumbling away from the crowd.

"Okay scenes over bitches," Santana shouted. "Move it!"

The crowd scatters like roaches when the lights are flipped on. Santana tries to swallow down the rest of her anger not wanting to scare the girl any further. Santana approaches slowly but when Quinn jerks back in fear it breaks her heat a little, okay maybe a lot. "It's okay Quinn, no one's going to hurt you now," she says in a low calm voice that no one knew she could use.

Quinn looks at her disbelieving not willing to trust what just happened, "I don't understand what just happened here Santana, but don't you think it's a little too late to play white knight?"

All three teenagers looked down ashamed as Quinn continues, "This is a normal occurrence, but thank you for the help." She gentle removes herself from Brittany's embrace taking her broken glasses from Brittany's hand, "I don't know what kind of joke you're playing but kindly leave me alone."

She smiles through the pain in her side before turning and walking way. Every step felt like hot pokers in her side, if her mother didn't break a rib then what's his face surely did. Struggling to hold in every whimper and moan until she made it to the semi privacy of the bathroom Quinn collapsed once she locked herself into a stall. She struggles to swallow down the bile raising in her throat. Her hands shake as she rummages through her bag for the pain killers she stashed in there. Her breath came out in painful gasps maybe she should go to the nurse after all.

* * *

**_O_****_ut_** in the hall Santana and Brittany stare after the shorter blonde ashamed that she was right. Maybe it was too late to make everything right. Puck frowns staring at the ground he knew that his team mates were bad but he never thought they would hit a girl. Pushing and shoving wasn't okay but hitting was way worse and that Josh boy needs to be taught a lesson. He knew he could get the support of his team mates after he laid down the new rules. If anyone tries to break them than they'll have to suffer along with douche bag.

"Tana something's not right," Brittany whispers.

Santana nods, "I didn't realize how bad Quinn had it. I should have stopped it a long time ago."

Brittany shakes her head, "No, I mean yes we should have, but I think this thing goes a lot deeper than a few asshole jocks bullying her in school." Brittany's big blues implore her, "She seemed more hurt than being slammed into a wall a few times."

Santana frowns, "Well she did say that she fell skateboarding this summer."

Puck jumps in, "I've been going to the skate park all summer and I haven't seen her fall."

The Latina takes her secret girlfriend in her arms, "She said that she was in Cali when it happened." Her frown deepens, "Do you think she was lying to me baby?"

Puck shrugs, "Well she has no reason to trust us and if I was her I wouldn't be inclined to trust our motives right now."

Santana looks at him sadly, "We have our work cut out for us, don't we?"

The other two teens nodded staring at where Quinn disappeared too.

* * *

**_T_****_he_** rest of the school day was quiet for Quinn, being off limits for now allowed the blonde geek to breathe easier. She doesn't know how long it'll last but for now she's enjoying the respite. The Gleeks that she had class with tried to speak to her wanting the scoop of what went down in the hallway. She ignored them best she could hating how phony they all are.

The only reason she joined Glee was to have an excuse to stay away from school longer. If she was lucky than her mother would be half way to stupidly drunk by the time practice was over.

Kurt and Mercedes were especially annoying; during her free period they cornered her at the bleachers. She used to hide at the auditorium but since Rachel finally got her troll they held their make out sessions there. It was to nauseating for her to sit through so she moved her party outside when the weather permitted during the winter or rainy days she was squirreled away in the library.

She was so focused in her book that she didn't notice two shadows looming over her until one of them spoke up, "Girl we've been looking everywhere for you. Your little skinny white ass is like a ninja."

They sit down on either side of her sandwiching her in. Quinn sighs closing her book taking the ear buds out, "Yet here you both are Mercedes, looks like I'll have to hide better from now on."

Kurt giggles thinking she was playing, "Maybe we can make a game out of it, you know 'Where's Quinn' instead of 'Where's Waldo'."

Mercedes chuckles high fiving her white twin, "Okay but the real reason we're here girl, is because what's up with Satan and Barbie? I mean after almost four years of feeding you to the wolves they turn around and give you something like diplomatic immunity."

Kurt leans over conspiratorially, "Yeah spill Quinnie what do you have over them?"

Quinn's jaw tightens, "Are you fucking serious right now? Three years that they've thrown me under the bus? Are you fucking kidding?" She jumps up startling the two gossip whores her movements jerky as she gathers her things, "You've all thrown me under the bus, as long as I was the main target you two bitches were safe." She glares down at the two shocked divas, "You don't care about what happens to me, all you want to know is if a bull's eye is painted on your back now. Well guess what, even if I did know which I don't by the way I wouldn't tell you."

She stomps down the stairs giving Rachel a run for her money on a perfect diva storm out, "So live with the fucking uncertainty." She turns around pinning them down with one more glare, "And never call me Quinnie!"

Mercedes and Kurt stare at her opened mouth as she leaves, "Damn who knew the little punching bag had claws Kurt."

Kurt nods his agreement, "What a bitch! All we were trying to do was act like proper team mates and then she tosses it back in our face." The stylish boy's hand fell over his heart, "Just wait until the ban is lifted, I'll be the first in line to throw a slushie at her."

Mercedes giggles, "Miss High And Mighty thinks she can step all over people now, just wait I bet it'll be ten times worse than before."

A voice startles them on their right, "I wouldn't get too happy bitches," their heads snap to the sound. They gulp when they see Santana sitting calmly filing her nails, "Quinn's not going back on the chopping block at all. As for you two," she grins showing her pearly whites, "I can arrange it if you don't mind your damn business."

She stands up smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles on her skirt, "So I would be very careful about whom you gossip about." Her smiles turn slightly evil, "you never know who might be listening." With that she twirls around meeting Brittany who was waiting for her at the bottom.

The blonde cheerio waves smiling just as evil before hooking pinkies walking away. The two divas stare after them, "Now those two are fucking ninjas."

Kurt nods, "Girl preach."

* * *

**_A_****_fter_** the last class of the day Quinn's whole body throbbed she really wanted to skip Glee but she didn't want to go home more. She leans her tired head on the cool metal stalling when someone came up behind her snapping her suspenders. Quinn flinches sighing she knew this newly acquired immunity of hers wouldn't last long. Steeling herself she turns around ready to take the abuse but instead of angry mob behind her stood a playful looking Brittany.

"Hey Quinnie! I came to see if you wanted to walk with me to Glee," the bubbly blonde announces. "Tana's doing something for Coach right now, so do you want to?"

The girl bounces excitedly on her toes wanting for Quinn's answer. Quinn tilts her head wondering if this was a trap but it wasn't like Brittany to do a thing like that and surprisingly Quinn didn't mind that Brittany called her 'Quinnie'. Under normal circumstances she hated being called that, only her father was allowed to do that and her father was…well never mind she doesn't like to think about that.

Quinn ducks her head suddenly feeling shy, "If, if that's what you want to do then I wouldn't mind." She looks up showing off her cute little dimples.

Brittany coos in her head wanting to scoop the shorter blonde up and run away with her. She settles for smiling at her sweetly instead, "Cool."

Quinn closes her locker trying to figure out what to do with her fidgeting hand. She jumps when Brittany's pinkie hooks her own. Quinn looks down shocked at their joined hands, nervously Quinn looks around to see if Santana was going to jump out and kick her ass. Everyone pretends not to know that the two cheerios are a couple but they do. Anyone with eyes could see how much they love each other. Quinn has always known she never stood a chance with either one but dreaming about it never hurt. Unless Santana somehow had magical powers and can see inside her head. _Oh my god maybe she does and this is all an ambush_ Quinn panics.

Brittany giggles tugging their hands, "Stop thinking so loud Quinn, I know you have no reason to trust us but this isn't some cruel joke."

Quinn smile was forced, "Forgive me if I still don't quite believe it Brittany."

Brittany sighs this was going to take more work than she originally thought, "I understand Quinn but can you at least give us a chance to prove it. I know we don't deserve it but please."

No one in their right mind could resist Brittany's pleas, Quinn looks down at their hands and back up to the her pretty eyes, "I don't know Brittany, why the sudden change of heart? Give me a reasonable answer and then I'll be able to make a decision."

They reach the choir room before Brittany could answer her, the few Gleeks in the room openly stared at the two blondes. Each one wondering when this shift in the social ladder occurred but they knew better than to voice their opinions.

Unless of course if your name happens to be Rachel Berry, "So Brittany, Quinn when did you two become friends?"

Quinn looked down chewing on her lips, "I don't see how that's any of your concern Rachel."

Rachel huffs crossing her arms, "As co-captain I have a right to know anything that can affect the team."

Santana sarcastic reply has her spinning around, "Actually Beak Nose, nothing those two do concerns you or anyone else in this room besides me of course."

Rachel flushes embarrassed she got caught being nosy, "Actually it concerns us all if this is some elaborate prank on Quinn. We  
simply can't afford to have you mess with her head this year. It's our last to get it right."

Quinn ducks her head no one believes that these two are on the up and up so why should she. She lets go of Brittany's pinkie and climbs to her usual spot, far away from anyone else.

Santana heart cracks a little more at Quinn's defeated look. Rachel trembles slightly at Santana's furious face, "Last time I'm telling you Frodo, last time I'm telling any of you it's none of your fucking business who I choose to protect." She looks around the room making sure her points getting across, "So I would sit my ass down Berry and pretend that you have some fucking common sense and leave it alone."

Brittany smirks evilly, "Just remember that it's not our fault we lost at nationals last year. If you and Finn could've kept your lips to yourself who knows what could have happened."

Finn tries to look at her intimidating but comes out looking constipated instead, "That's not fair Britt! Why do I, I mean we get the blame?"

Puck steps in the room eyeing the overgrown idiot, "Dude I would seriously watch your tone when talking to my girl. Remember I'm captain this year not you or Lady Lips so piss off my girls and I'll have you running suicides until your doughy body deflates."

Finn glares at the boy hating the fact that he lost his spot to his onetime best friend, "Whatever dude, like Coach would let you."

Puck sneers, "Coach's given me the go ahead to whip your flabby ass in shape anyway I see fit. So please I'm begging you try me."

Santana looks at him grinning before taking Brittany's hand and dragging her up next to Quinn. Puck winks at Finn before following his best friends.

Poor Quinn sat thoroughly confused at these new events. When exactly did she get protectors? No one since her father ever cared enough to even try. But for all she knows this could be some cruel joke so she can't blindly accept it at face value. No she has to play it smart, wait and see what tricks these three have up their sleeves.

The rest of the Gleeks were just as confused, Santana and Puck sounded sincere about keeping Quinn safe but who really knew what actually going on inside their head. Rachel slumped down next to Finn fuming that he didn't defend her again only himself when Santana started in on him.

Mr. Schue arrives late as always, if he spent more time actually trying to make them a better team instead of trying to get in Ms. Pillsbury's pants than they wouldn't be so hopeless this year. But by the leer on his face Santana's not willing to hold her breath.

"I hope everyone had a great summer," Schue claps his hands gleefully. "Seniors I hope that this year we can top it off with a win at nationals! In order for me to assure more of a team spirit I've come up with an assignment that will last all semester long."

The Gleeks groan hating Mr. Schue's 'fun' assignments, "I plan on breaking you up in teams of twos and threes but you can't be paired with people your friends with."

Santana looks Brittany in the eyes communicating silently, they nodded in agreement. Santana stands up calling for attention, "I want Brittany, Puck and Quinn in my group Mr. Schue."

Schue scowls at the girl, "I said no one that you're friends with Santana."

Santana shrugs arrogantly, "It's like that or me and Brittany will bounce."

The curly haired teacher glares at the cheerio, "If you're trying to threaten me Santana I'll…"

Santana smirks, "Do what Mr. Schue? You need me in order to compete; I can tell you that I really don't give a flying fuck about this club. The only reason I'm still here is because Britts enjoys the singing and dancing." She crosses her arms, "But if I go I can guarantee that Britts and Puck goes with me and if I can I'll take Quinn too." Quinn looks up surprised by her statement Santana glances at her winking.

Rachel groans, "Just let them have their group Mr. Schue, I won't risk not being able to compete because you have a bruised ego."

The teacher flushes embarrassed at being beaten by his student, "Fine whatever just sit down but like I said it's groups of twos and threes if I allow Puck in your group it would ruin the whole thing."

Puck shrugs, "Whatever Mr. Schue I'll bow out of this one, just get on with it."

Schue glares at the teenagers, "Fine can we get on with this now?" Santana sits down her smug expression firm and at home on her face, "Since my groups are screwed up now I'll just work with what I got. Sam, Kurt and Mike, next group Puck, Mercedes and Rachel, okay last group Finn, and Artie. If we get any new members I'll rearrange the groups a little bit."

Mercedes scowls at Rachel, "I don't know why I can't work with Kurt since the cheerios are working together."

Santana sneers, "Do you really want to start with me Wheezy?"

"Okay enough! Lauren won't be joining us this semester because she has to work on her training for the wrestling team, but if she can she'll join us for regionals," Schue stops the girls before there was a full blown free for all, "Kurt brought it to my attention that Blaine will be coming next week which is why I haven't paired you up Tina. So please don't think I forgot about you."

Tina shrugs it wouldn't be the first time he did, "Alright so the assignment is basically get to know the people you're working with. We've been a team for three years but until today I don't think anyone's made an effort to befriend Quinn."

The blonde quirks her brow, "I think the same can be said for you Mr. Schue." She stands up to gather her things winching at the pain in her side, "Look I don't need anyone to feel sorry for me, so if that what this assignment was about then I'm not doing it."

She backs out of the room with her head held high. She survived the last few years without anyone helping her she certainly doesn't need anyone's guilty conscious now.


	2. Chapter 2: Miles To Go Before I Sleep

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee no matter how much I dream about it at night. As always thank you guys for your awesome support. Okay kiddies on with the show.**

**Chapter Two: Miles To Go Before I Sleep**

* * *

**_Q_****_uinn's_** parting words echoed throughout the choir room as the Gleeks watched shocked Quinn walk out the door. Most of them had the decency to bow their heads in shame, because it was true no one really took the time to try to get to know Quinn. As long as she was the main target no one wanted to take the chance to get close to her and become a target by default and as long as the focus was on her everyone else was safe.

The two cheerios stared after her with forlorn expressions on their faces. Brittany wanted to jump and hold her tight and never let her go. Santana and Puck wanted to turn back time and stop the first slushie from happening.

Rachel being the drama queen that she is turned to the two cheerios sneering, "Well I hope your happy, after everything that you did to her I can't say that I'm surprised that she wanted nothing to do with you!"

Santana still watching the door turns to the pint size diva, her eyes widen in surprise, "Excuse me Gizmo? But correct me if I'm wrong, wasn't it your oversized pet rock that started everything with Quinn?" She stands up slowly, "Because from what I remember Puffy Nipples chased after her like a pathetic bitch in heat freshmen year. When Quinn turned his flabby ass down, he sic'd the football team after her."

Finn flushes embarrassed, "That's not fair Santana, I only did that once but then the rest of team just ran away with it."

Santana crosses her arms, "But you never tried to stop them, did you Finnept?"

Rachel swallows cursing her big mouth, "Well, that may be true but you and your cheerios had a hand in torturing her…"

Santana waved her shutting her up, "No, I never slushied or bullied her physically before. I won't say that I'm innocent and I never verbally cut her because I did. I'm a big enough woman to admit that and I admit that I never tried to stop the bullying," she glared to at the rest of the Gleeks making them shutter, "but none of you hypocrites did anything either because as long as _she_ was the one taking the hits then you all were safe."

Tina and Artie stared at their shoes frowning, while guilty expressions flashed through the faces of the rest of the Gleeks. Santana stalks down to stand next to Rachel making the smaller girl take a step back gulping, "So I wouldn't try to cast stones Cyrano when we all know that if _Quinn_ wasn't _numero uno_ on the hit list it would be you despite the fact that you're banging the school's losing quarterback."

She gives Rachel one last look of distaste before turning to Kurt, "As for you Fairy Princess, instead of standing by her and embracing the gay you turn your nose up at her." She leans closer forcing Kurt to look her in the eye, "You know that if you pranced out of your rhinestone closet before she did or if you didn't have Finnessa as a step-brother than every dumpster dives, slushies and swirlies would've been in your future too."

Kurt swallowed, "What about you Santana, have you embraced your gay yet?"

Santana smirks shrugging her shoulders, "Yes I have." She ignores the gasps of surprise by her fellow Gleeks, "So stop deflecting and man up, all of you, own up to the fact that no one tried to help her."

Santana turns her attention to one more person, the man that was supposed to be helping Quinn. Another adult that let her down, "As for you Mr. Schue, you preach about this being a safe place for everyone and how we're all family but not once did you ever try to stop us from ganging up on her." She scoffs, "This assignment is a little too late to pretend you give a damn about something other than a win at nationals. Like I said before, I don't care about this stupid club Brittany does, so does Quinn. If they want out than I'll bounce and not lose any sleep over the fact that you're all screwed."

Mr. Schue sputters, "That's enough Santana, I think you made your point but you didn't have to be so abrasive."

Santana grins turns feral, "Yes I did because you're all stuck on stupid thinking that you have nothing to feel guilty about. At least now no one thinks they're innocent and even me."

She looks around wondering where her girlfriend disappeared to, before signaling to Puck that she was ready to go. "And on that note we're leaving, later losers," she turns and walks out the door without waiting for a reply.

Puck smirks strutting as he follows Santana out the door. He pauses before turning around to glare at the rest of the Gleeks, "I don't want anyone thinking that they can give Quinn shit tomorrow because their feelings got hurt. I promise each and every one of you that I'll personally beat anyone down, that tries."

Finn looks at him shocked, "But dude were bros…"

Puck lifts up a hand stopping him from continuing, "True but I've been friends with Santana since we were in diapers, so I have her back and anyone else she decides to protect before you or this club." Finn sits back pouting, "So any revenge formulating in your pea brains better stop or I swear Quinn's high school career will look like a fucking vacation compared to you after I'm done."

Once again the Gleeks are left staring at an empty doorway shocked at these turn of events. No one said anything to justify themselves, well no one but Finn, "That's bullshit! Who do they think they are? I'm the starting quarterback, so ever I say should…"

Mike stands up abruptly pulling Tina with him, "Shut the fuck up Finn, everyone knows that you're only on the team because of Puck. If anything Sam should be the starter not you and the only reason you have any sway is because of your friendship with Puck. So if I were you than I would just bend over and take it, unless you want them to retaliate."

One by one the Gleeks left the room, most of them wondering if it was indeed too late to make amends with Quinn.

* * *

**_W_****_hen_** Santana started to go off on the Gleeks, Brittany snuck out trying to catch up with Quinn. The normally happy girl sat on the front steps feeling depressed. She hoped that Quinn was wrong, that she and Santana still had a chance with her. Brittany sat with her head on her knees waiting for Santana to come out.

Santana opened the school's front doors to find her girlfriend sitting on the steps staring off in the distance. She sighs as she sits down next to Brittany pulling her close causing the blonde to jump a little. "Are you okay baby?" Santana nuzzles Brittany's neck.

The other girl shrugs her shoulders, "Just thinking Tana, what if we are too late? What if we blew our chance a long time ago?"

Santana tightens her hold, "I don't know babe, I just hope we're not and Quinn feels the same way we do."

Puck nudges the Latina's leg, "I think you'll be fine San, I've seen the way she looks at you when no one's looking." He smirks at the girl's when they look up at him, wondering where he came from, "She looks like she wants to cover you two in bacon and eat you up."

Santana snickers, "Idiot." Turning to find Brittany smiling genuinely for the first time all day, "Do you want to go home or do you want to try and find Quinn?"

Brittany smile widens, her girl knows her so well, "Let's find Quinn and make sure she's all right." Brittany stands up pulling Santana into her arms, "We have to start working on this lame ass assignment after all."

Puck moves between them throwing his arms over their shoulders, "At least you get to work with a pair of hotties while I'm stuck with the two most annoying girls in Glee."

Santana snickers as they walk down the steps slowly, "I would hate to be you Puckerman, I'd probably try to kill them both before the first ten minutes were up."

Pucks chuckles walking them to Santana's car, "Rachel's alright. If I could get her to use her big mouth for something more useful other than bitching then she wouldn't be annoying anymore."

Brittany slaps his hard stomach giggling, "Maybe that no gag reflex of hers would be put to good use."

Santana pretended to gag, "Please never talk about RuPaul and sex in the same sentence again it's far too disgusting."

Puck winks at Brittany before kissing them on the cheek, "Like I said Rachel wouldn't be too bad if she wasn't so hung up on the Finn and calmed down a little."

Brittany smiles innocently before opening her door, "She too uptight, maybe she just needs to get laid."

Santana makes a sour face trying to stop the images of a naked Rachel from running around in her head, "Oh god Brittany! Get in the car and please to stop before I cut you off for the week. Puck give yourself a helping hand and stop thinking about Man Hands."

Puck snickers giving her a mock salute before turning around to walk to his car. Santana flips him off before turning her attention Brittany. The blonde stared her with a wide eyed innocent look on her face but the smile tugging at the corner of her mouth gave her away.

"You suck Britts," Santana mumbled while she started the car.

Brittany couldn't hold in her laughter anymore burst out laughing, "Awww babe I'm just playing. I know that you like Rachel even if she does annoy you."

Santana glares at her not bother to refute her statement, Brittany giggles but doesn't say anything else. Santana drives to Quinn's house hoping that's where the shorter blonde headed too. Santana relents letting her hand drift close to Brittany's. Brittany glances at the girl with the corner of her eye before smiling entwining their fingers together. Santana slows the car when they get close to Quinn's house but they didn't see her car in the drive way.

"I don't think she's here Tana," Brittany pouts peering out the window.

Santana frowns stopping the car in front of the Fabray house, "I think your right Britts, try calling her."

Brittany pulls her phone out her pocket dialing the number she wasn't supposed to know. Brittany listens pouting again when the call goes to voice mail, "No answer Tana."

Santana swallows back her disappointment, "Um did you want to try a few more places or go home babe? I think she might be at one of those geek stores she loves so much."

Brittany rolls her eyes, "She might be at the skate park." The blonde cheerio scratches her nose, "How about we split up that way we can find her faster."

It was Santana's turn to pout, "Fine but I demand sweet lady kisses before you leave me to fend for myself."

Brittany smirks rolling her eyes playfully before leaning over to kiss her girlfriend, "Fine you big baby."

* * *

**_Q_****_uinn_** walked away from the choir room feeling very proud; she's finally standing up for herself. Maybe it's because she knows that the countdown already started, next month she can leave home and next then summer she'll be kicking Lima off of her heels. Of course she might have pissed off her three new fans but she can't seem to bring herself to care. It's a little too late for anyone or everyone to pretend that give a damn. Since it's too early for her to go home, she knows that her mother's not nearly drunk enough yet. Maybe a trip to the skate park is what she needs to regroup after all today's been a trip into the Twilight Zone.

Quinn gets in her car in time to see one cheerios of her dreams or nightmares whatever you prefer, running out the school. She doesn't feel like having another confrontation so soon, so she floors it before they even knew she left. The blonde plugs in her iPod, scrolling down she feels like some Mayday Parade today. She sings along with Derek and Jason, 'Miserable At Best'. She loves these guys, smiling she parks her car. Still humming she pulls out from trunk the new DGK board that she picked up when she was in Cali this summer.

This is the only place in the world she feels comfortable in her skin at and not having to worry about being bullied is a plus as for as she's concerned. She smiles and waves hi to the guys already here, with a run she jumps on her board and the rush comes back to her.

Quinn did trick after trick losing herself in her movements, she always felt free when she was skating. No more worries, no mother using her as a punching bag, and especially no bullies making her life hell. She always felt better once she was on a board; as a matter of fact it was her father that gave her, her first board ever. So once she was in the zone she always feels closer to him and her sister.

Quinn lost herself, failing to notice that it was getting dark and she had to be home soon. Tired, out of breath after two hours of riding her board plus her side was killing her, Quinn finally sank down on the closest bench.

"Aw crap," she whispers when she looks at her phone. She had three missed calls from her mother and 4 more from a number she doesn't even know. Quinn closes her eyes listening to the first message; fuck her mother is going to fucking kill her. Today of all days she decided to start her drinking binge later, after her 'book club' left instead of during. She doesn't even bother listening to the other messages or reading the texts, all she knows is that she better get home soon before her mother kills her this time.

Quinn grabs her things and ran to her car ignoring her side now that her ribs were making themselves known again. This stop probably wasn't one of her best ideas, since her mother's been using her ribs as target practice ever since she got back.

"Quinn," a voice calls for her.

"Aww crap, crap," Quinn groans. She knows that voice she dreams about that voice and her girlfriend's voice. She smiles turning around, "Hey Brittany, I can't talk right now I'm late and my mother's pretty pissed at me."

Brittany pouts, "You didn't answer me when I called so I got worried."

"Oh that's your number," she opens the door. "I'm sorry I was playing with my board, so I didn't even feel it vibrate."

Brittany scratches her nose, "Oh okay you left so fast today we didn't even have time to set up a time to get together for our project, and you shouldn't be riding since your side is already hurt." She reaches out to touch Quinn's sore side gently.

Quinn swallows, "I suppose not but I'm seriously late so why don't we work out all the details later."

Brittany sighs, she and San spent the last couple of hours looking for the girl because they were worried. This was the first place they should have checked because they know how much she loves being here at the skate park. "Are you sure you can't wait here with me until San comes? I called her and she's on her way. She should be here any minute."

Quinn shakes her nod, "No I can't sorry Brittany but…" she feels her phone vibrating and looks at the id, "yeah that's my mother I have to go. I'm really sorry."

She gets into the car but before she can close the door Brittany blocks it and kneels down, "How about later, can we get together later?"

The shorter blonde sighs, Brittany's stubborn. _How come I never notice that before? _"Sure Brittany give me a call later to make sure I'm not grounded or anything."

The taller girl smiles brightly, "Okay, I'll give you a call in about an hour to make sure it's all good." She stands up and waits for Quinn to bring her legs into the car, before closing it softly. She waves as Quinn drives away wondering why the girl looked was frighten about going home. That's something she'll have to take to San about. Speaking of Brittany pulls out her to call her girlfriend, "Hey San, where are you?"

'_At the geek store.'_

"The comic book store you mean. Well anyway I found her; she was in the skate park like I said."

'_Whatever does this mean I can leave before the nerd germs infect me?'_

She grins slightly smug, "Yeah that's what it mean."

'_Thank fucking god, I felt myself become unbadass every minute I was here.'_

Brittany rolls her eyes, "Right. So I asked her if we can get together and she said maybe because she's late going home so she doesn't know if she'll be grounded."

'_Alright babe I'm on my way and please don't try and ride someone's board. The last time you did that you ended needing stitches.'_

Brittany pouts slightly, "Fine whatever I'll just walk to the pond and watch the ducks until you get here."

'_Sounds good B, I love you see you in a minute.'_

That brings a bright smile to her face, "I love you to Tana." She hangs up the phone humming as she walks to the pond, hopefully Quinn can go out to dinner with them. It'll be like a date, their first date even if the geeky blonde doesn't know it.

Brittany hums happily watching the ducks play in the water, the only thing missing in her opinion is her girlfriend. And a certain blonde geek with beautiful green eyes and an adorable dimpled grin. The dancer sighs hoping that one day soon that she could call the adorkable blonde her girlfriend as well. She knows that they have their work cut out for them because of the years they spent sitting back and watching Quinn be bullied. Even though they don't deserve it she hopes that Quinn gives them a chance to prove how sorry they are and how much they care and hopefully it won't be too late for them.

A pair of strong tan arms wrap around her shoulders pulling her into a warm slender body and tilts her head back, kissing her full lips. She smiles into the kiss, their lips together in a slow dance. When oxygen becomes a problem Brittany pulls back reluctantly her eyes closed, "Hmm well hello stranger! You can kiss me like that anytime you want just don't tell my girlfriend, she's kinda crazy."

A raspy chuckle sends shivers through her body, "Don't worry I won't tell yours if you don't tell mine." Santana kisses her nose, "She's not cray cray but she'll pout you to death."

Brittany opens one eye to see her girlfriend grinning down at her. Brittany slaps one of the arms around her lightly, "I don't pout Tana."

The Latina chuckles at the non-pout pout her girl was sporting, "Sure baby, whatever you say. But what's up with your lips right now?"

Brittany rolls her eyes standing up, "I don't know but it not pouting."

Santana does a graceful leap over the bench sitting on Brittany's previous spot, smirking up at her girlfriend, "Okay babe, I'll let you have this one but it's only because I think your pout is sexy."

Brittany grins feeling smug, "I knew you'd see it my way Tana." She sits on the shorter girl's lap with her head resting comfortably on her shoulder. This should have been an awkward position since she was a lot taller than San but it was Brittany's favorite place to relaxing. She sneaks a hand under Santana's cheerio top relishing on the warm taunt flesh quivering underneath her fingertips, "Do you think it's too soon to call Quinn and ask her if she's grounded?"

Santana kisses her shoulder, "I think we have a little to enjoy the ducks, babe."

Brittany snuggles into Santana deeper basking in her warmth, "I'm worried though Tana. There's something not right with her." Santana tightens her hold encouraging her to continue, "She looked so scared when she got that call from her Mom."

Santana sighs, "Do you want to go by? I know you'll just worry until you hear something from her."

Brittany kisses her cheek excitedly, "Thank you Tana! Let's go now." She jumps up pulling Santana with her.

The brunette chuckles as she trails behind her excited girlfriend. She didn't really pay attention to Brittany's ramblings on the way to the car. She just smiled indulgently at her girlfriend's seduction plans. Even though she should be a little pissed that her girl was trying to get in some other chick's pants but since it was a girl they've both been in love with since freshman year, she couldn't be to mad.

Santana opened the door for Brittany who kisses her cheek sweetly, still going on about this non date they're about to have with Quinn. The Latina rolls her eyes playfully, "You know I should be insulted B, I haven't seen you this excited about our dates in a long time."

Brittany grins wickedly, "I love our dates Tana but you're old news." She winks playfully, "And Quinn's like a Christmas present waiting to be unwrapped."

Santana lets out a full belly laugh, delighted with her girl, "Fine Britts since I'm such old news, then I guess I can keep the surprise I got for you all to myself."

She grins pulling into Quinn's street while her blonde pouts pitifully, "That's not fair San! You know I love surprises; you can't just dangle one in front of me and then snatch it away."

Santana shrugs, "I can if you think I'm such ancient and Quinnie's the next big thing."

The tall blonde pouts before a devious thought crossed her mind. She gives Santana a hooded glance before releasing her seatbelt.

Santana clears her throat loudly, shifting in her seat slightly, "What are you doing Britts? Put your seat belt back on while I'm driving, woman."

Brittany smirks draping her arm over Santana's shoulder. Santana bites back a moan when her evil blonde started nibbling along her jawline, "Please baby, can I have my surprise?" A sneaky pale hand caressed the Latina's thigh, "I promise I don't think your ancient."

Santana swallows hard before parking behind Quinn's car. She whimpers stopping Brittany's hand from going any higher, "Tell you what baby, let's take Quinn to dinner first then we'll talk about your surprise."

Brittany rolls her eyes nipping Santana's chin one more time, knowing she won this round. She winks at Santana before jumping out of the car. Santana groans resting her head against the steering wheel trying to reign in her raging hormones. "Fuck, these blondes are going to be the death of me," she whispers before letting herself out of the car.

She walks up admiring Brittany's backside in her short skirt while the excitable blonde bounces on her toes. Brittany knocked and rang the doorbell impatiently waiting for her other blonde to answer. Brittany throws a pout over her shoulder, "Do you think she's ignoring us? I've been ringing since like forever."

Santana smile is small and indulgent, her girl has zero patience, "I doubt that Quinn's ignoring you Britts, she's either not home or in the shower or something. She's probably all grimy and sweaty from skating earlier."

Santana peers into the window trying to see inside, she doesn't want to tell Brittany but she is a little afraid something just doesn't feel right to her.

* * *

_Earlier_

**_W_****_hen_** Quinn turns the corner she floors it to the house she shared with her mother, not her home she's never considered it to be her home . Almost ten minutes later Quinn skids to a stop in her driveway, and she sees Judy rushing out of the house with a glass of her scotch in hand and a very pissed off look on her face. The older blonde quickly schools her features placing a small loving smile on her face while she waves at her daughter happily. Quinn sighs leaving her things in the car knowing that after her mother was through with her she wouldn't have the energy to do her assignments. But who gives homework on the first day of school? Duh, it's just plain stupid it's not like they've learned anything yet.

Before she opens the door Quinn takes off her glasses and leaves them in the car, thinking they've been through enough today. She closes her eyes briefly waiting for her walls to drop in place. Quinn walks toward her Mom with her head hung low coming to a stop when she's in front of her.

"I'm sorry that I am late mother, I lost track of time while in the park," Quinn whispers with her face perfectly blank, the slight tremble in her voice is the only thing that betrays her emotions.

Judy smiles as she grabs Quinn by the arm, digging her manicured nails into Quinn's skin, "You embarrassed the hell out of me today, Lucy. I had the ladies from my book club (drinking buddies) coming and they were expecting food, but guess what? Since my stupid pathetic daughter wasn't here they had nothing!"

If anyone was looking on from the street they would've been able to tell that anything was wrong. Judy's whole posture screamed loving mother, "And what did I tell you about that park? You already look like a fucking bull dyke, do you have make it any harder on me?"

Quinn swallows over the lump in her throat, "I'm sorry mother I didn't realize that it was your turn to host the meeting."

Judy gives her an evil smile pushing her lightly into the house, "I'm going to teach you about forgetting your place, get inside now Lucy."

Quinn's breathe hitches in her throat knowing that this wasn't going to be any good. She fights back the tears that were threatening to fall already. She hates it when her mother's like this it means that she's not going to tire out easily tonight. Quinn quickens her pace to the her father's office, her mother thought it was poetic to beat her in there since it was Quinn's fault that her wasn't here in the first place.

Quinn cries out in surprise when her mother grabs her hair knocking her into the door frame. She could feel her lip splitting open and a knot form on her head. She stumbles into the room falling on her knees, she whimpers putting a hand on her bleeding lips. She knows it'll only piss off her mother more if she bleeds all over the carpet. Quinn stays down while she listens to Judy move to the desk, she heard her opens and shuffle around in the drawers. Quinn closes her eyes knowing exactly what her mother was going for.

"Take off your shirt Lucy," Judy sneers walking back to her.

Quinn whimpers unbuttoning her shirt slowly trying to prolong what was going to happen next, but she feels the belt snap on her back, "Don't dawdle Lucy, you're only going to make this worse on yourself."

Quinn hisses when she peals the shirt off her already bleeding back. A trivial thought crosses her mind; she really should've changed out of her white shirt. She cries out when Judy snaps the belt on her back again and again. Quinn falls forward and lands on her hands, her body jerking with ever painful slash. Tears blind her eyes as she tries to keep in every painful groan and whimper knowing it'll be worse for her if she makes too much noise.

A warm sticky wetness seeps down her sides, Quinn knows at least two of those marks are bleeding. Seeing as Judy isn't slowing down, she knows that mommy dearest isn't close to being done yet. After a while she lost count of how many times the belt came down but each hit was more painful than the last.

"You worthless bitch! I should have aborted you when I found out I was pregnant with you," Judy shouts bring down the belt one more time.

Quinn sobs silently, gasping when the buckle hit her already aching side. Quinn curls herself into a ball wishing she could disappear, wishing that she can close her eyes and it be a month later.

"Get up! Your fucking pathetic Lucy," Judy sneers kicking her bleeding back. "Get the fuck up and stop bleeding on my carpet!"

Quinn uncurls her body every moment causes her to grimace in pain. She struggles to stand on her jelly legs but she stands tall and defiantly looking at her mother.

Judy slaps her face with her heavily ringed right hand for that little snub splitting open her cheek, "Get the fuck out of my face Lucy and go clean yourself up. You look disgusting." She steps closer grinning that sick little grin, "I'm leaving for the week so try not to cause any more trouble, because if you do you'll be sorrier than you've ever been." She goes to the door grabbing the suitcase she didn't even notice was there.

Quinn stares as her mother leaves the room; she stays there long after she hears the door slam shut. She collapses to the floor pain radiating everywhere; her mother's never hurt her this bad before. Quinn tries to crawl to the stairs but then it all went blank.

* * *

_Outside_

**_S_****_antana_** squints trying to see inside the dark house, "I don't think anyone's here Britt-Britt."

The taller cheerio pouts juggling the door knob, when it opens slightly, "Hey Tana, I don't think this is right."

Santana looks over frowning, _no this isn't right at all_, she thinks. She nudges Brittany aside as she opens the door wider, "Hey Quinn? Are you home? You left the door open so I'm coming in." She looks over to Brittany trying to smile reassuringly, "You wait here, okay?"

Brittany frowns but nods her consent, "Okay Tana."

Santana reaches out to squeeze her hand before she squares her shoulders, "Quinn? Uh Mrs. Fabray? Is anyone home, hello?"

Santana footsteps echo softly in the dark empty house. An icy pit of dread drops into her stomach when she's continually meet with silence. Something was wrong she could feel it in her bones. Santana turns to inspect the kitchen seeing nothing but shadows and no sign of the Fabray women. The Latina's breaths comes out in sharp gasps as her nerves start to become fried when with the corner of her eye a small lump in a door way catches her attention.

Santana whimpers when she realizes that it's Quinn. "Oh my god," she whispers rushing toward the immobile lump. "Quinn, Quinn, Quinn," she chants falling to her knees. She presses the tips of her fingers on the lumps neck breathing a sigh of relief when she finds a steady pulse beating against her fingers.

Santana glances down and has to struggle to not vomit on the carpet, "Oh my fucking god." The shorter blonde's back was a mangled mess, "Oh god baby, who did this to you?" She pushes back the short messy hair covering the girl's face, "Oh baby, I'm so sorry that I didn't protect you."

Santana takes Quinn's battered delicate features feeling white hot rage course through her veins. When she finds out who did this to her Quinn there will be hell to pay. She feels rather than sees Brittany presence behind her, "Don't look B, this isn't something you should see."

Brittany ignores her flicking the light on causing Santana to blink trying to adjust to the sudden brightness. Brittany whimpers falling on the other side of Quinn, "Who did this to her?"

Santana shrugs her shoulders not realizing to she's been running her fingers through Quinn's soft hair this whole time, "I dunno Britts, but when I find out who I swear on every fucking one my _Abuela's_ saints that they're dead."

Brittany trembles slightly at Santana's harsh tone, "We'll worry about that later, because right now we need to call an ambulance or something."

"No ambulance, please. No cops," Quinn's grainy voice startles them.

Santana swears under breath laying her head next to Quinn's staring into her pained moss green eyes, "Why not baby? You were attack and these cuts all over your back need to be looked at. They could get infected and…"

Quinn reaches a tentative hand covering Santana's mouth, "Please no cops. I, uh don't want, I can't please."

Santana kisses her fingers lightly before mumbling, "Only if you tell me who did this and you let my father look you over."

Quinn groans, "But he's a doctor and legally obligated to call the police." She struggles to get off the floor, "I can't risk the cops finding out just yet."

Brittany holds Quinn's arms gently helping her into a sitting position, "No arguments Quinn either Tana's Dad looks you over or we call for an ambulance, you decide."

Quinn flinches sagging her body onto Brittany's warm firm one feeling exhausted. Maybe she should give in. Maybe she should trust that they would take care of her because having someone take care of her, even for a short amount of time would be nice. She looks up to see Santana kneeling in front of her; the Latina's chocolate eyes stared at her worry written all over her face. "Do you promise that he won't call the police," exhaustion evident in her voice.

Brittany and Santana look at each other over her head. After their silent conversation Santana nods their consent reluctantly, "Fine for now we'll keep this to ourselves, but I want some fucking answers and soon."

Quinn breathes a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

Brittany stands up in a show of surprising strength she bends down lifting the smaller blonde in her arms gently. Santana smirks at the surprised look on Quinn's face, "My babes stronger than she looks Blondie."

Quinn blushes but lets her head fall on Brittany shoulders, "I see that."

Santana spies Quinn's shirt from earlier draping it over Quinn's exposed body. Brittany shifts Quinn's weight holding her as close as she can without hurting the girl more. Santana swallows scolding herself over admiring Quinn's fit body. _Now is not the time to drool over her perfect abs or her perfect bre… _She shakes her mind willing those thoughts away. She turns abruptly leading the blondes out of the house and to her parked car.

She opens the back door while Brittany hands over their precious cargo. Santana grunts barely struggling to adjust at the extra weight. Quinn gasps surprised that Santana was able to carry her with very little trouble. Santana smiles softly kissing her temple when she notices the expression on Quinn's face, "Coach's crazy training makes us stronger than we look."

Quinn's heart fluttered pleasantly when Santana kissed her, she swallows loudly, "Well I guess that's a good thing."

Santana smirks handing Quinn over to Brittany's waiting arms with ease. Quinn still in shock over these turn of events settled into Brittany's gentle embrace finding her new favorite spot nuzzling Brittany's neck enjoying the faint scent of strawberries and something that was all Brittany.

* * *

**_O_****_n_** the way to hospital Santana calls her father begging for him to meet her in his office. After some pleading and threats to tell her mother that he was being mean, Manny agreed to meet the girls in 15 minutes. The three rode the rest of the way quietly each lost in their thoughts. Quinn was struggling to understand what was happening, if this was even real. She woke up this morning entirely alone and now apparently she has the two of the school's most popular cheerios acting like her protectors. She wondered if this was a dream or if this was another cruel prank. Either way Quinn hopes this last a little longer she loves the feel of being in their arms.

Santana was gripping the steering wheel hard Brittany could see the tension rolling off of her in waves. She knew that Santana wanted to demand that Quinn fess up and tell them who did this to her. The only thing holding her back was the fear of pushing the skittish girl away. Brittany understood Santana's anger because she was feeling the same way. The normally passive blonde wanted to kill, well not kill but serious injure whoever did this to their girl. Yes their girl, even though Quinn doesn't know it yet but she officially belongs to them, and the HBICs always takes care of their own.

On the short ride Quinn mange to fall asleep feeling safe for the first time in a long time. Brittany wore a small loving smile at the sleeping girl vowing again for the hundredth time today to keep her safe. She knows that Santana already has plans to kill whoever hurt their girl, but she plans on never letting this happen to her again.

Santana pulls into the staff parking lot turning off the car turning around to face her two blondes, "Is she asleep babe?"

Brittany tears her eyes away from the sleeping beauty to look into her girlfriend's concerned brown eyes, "Yeah I think today just caught up to her."

Santana reaches over giving her hand a gentle squeeze, "Yeah, I think so too. Are you okay to carry her to Dad's office? Or do you want me to find a wheel chair?"

Brittany flexes her biceps playfully, "I'll be fine but the only thing I'm worried about is getting to Dad's office without drawing too much attention."

Santana smirks, "That's why I parked here, the service elevator is right there by the entrance and the hallways should be nearly empty this time of the day. As a bonus Daddy's office like 5 feet from when we get off of the elevator, so I gots you covered baby girl."

Brittany rolls her eyes playfully, "Of course you got everything all planned out. Well come one sweetie let's get this over with."

Santana nods getting out of and opens Brittany's door taking the sleeping blonde in her arms gently making sure not to jostle her form her slumber or aggravate her injuries. Brittany hopped out of the car and took their fragile package back. Santana made sure that Quinn was covered with a blanket so prying eyes wouldn't see the damage. The couple made their way into the hospital and to the elevators. There was a few people walking around that stopped to stare but one death glare from Santana sent them on their way. Other than that they managed to get to her father's office without being stopped.

* * *

**_M_****_anny_** Lopez sat behind his desk waiting for his daughter and Brittany to arrive. It was unusual for him to hear her sound so desperate so that's the only reason he agreed to keeping this meeting to himself. It's taken him nearly two years to rebuild the relationship he almost with his daughter after she came out to him and her mother. He never thought he'd see the day he's girls would be so disgusted with him. The things he said and did were mainly out of fear. He knows how people in this town can be, especially if you're different or gay. Being friends and colleagues with the Berry men showed him exactly how this town could be and he didn't want that for his daughter.

It took his wife kicking him out for three months to open his eyes and see that he was about things the wrong way. But the damage was done by the time he got his head out of his ass and his baby girl hasn't looked at him the same way, like he was her hero. So whatever she needs him to do at this moment he'll do gladly, without question. He is shaken from his daydream when a firm knock echoed through the quiet office.

Manny stands up quickly and opens his office door of all the scenarios that have been running through his head since her call, he didn't expect to see Brittany standing there carrying a small bundle in her arms.

"Close your mouth Daddy and let us in," Santana's snarky comment once again shook him out of his daze.

He steps aside allowing the girls to enter with a quick glance outside he's ecstatic to see no one in the corridor. Manny closes the door softly before turning to his daughter, "What's this all about Tana?" he moves to the couch, "Lay her down here Brittany so I can examine her while you two explain."

Brittany shuffles to the couch, her arms slightly aching but she still didn't want to let Quinn out of her embrace, "I don't know much about what happened Manny, but we found her like this about an hour ago."

Manny kneels next to couch frowning as he removes the blanket covering her body, "Why didn't you call an ambulance when you found her?" He hiss, anger filling his body when he sees the bruises littered across this girl's delicate frame and a couple of small cuts on her face. They won't need stitches and the knot on her forehead isn't the bad, some ice and ibuprofen will help with that. _What kind of monster would do this to such a small girl?_ He can clearly see that some bruises were old and barely fading away while others look newer like she just got them within a day or so.

Santana growls furious now that she's also noticing the extensive damage done to her Quinn. When she gets her hands on whoever did this there will be hell to pay, "She asked us not too, I didn't see how bad it was really was Daddy. But you should take a look at her back because I think that's where the most damage is. She was laying on her stomach passed out on the floor when we found her."

"Tana help me turn her over, if her backs as bad as you think then we have to worry about her getting infections," Manny tells her in a low soothing voice. Even though his blood's boiling he doesn't want to run the risk of frightening when she wakes up.

Quinn groans feeling her body being turned over. She whimpers trying to get away from the hands that were grabbing her. In her sleep idled brain she's still at home and her mother's coming to pay her another visit. "Stop, don't hurt me please," she whimpers again.

Brittany eases down next to her, trying not to scare any more than she already is, "Shh Quinnie your safe, I promise no one's going to hurt you again." She massages her scalp and the smaller blonde slowly starts to relax again, "I need you to turn on your side, okay?

Quinn either didn't hear or was still trapped in her nightmare so she fought against the arms holding on to her small whimpers escaping her lips. She panic when a pair of strong arms touched her face but the hand tilted her face up and she stared into the ocean letting it calm her. She jumps when a different hand pushed back her sweaty hair.

"Shh, baby it's Santana," a husky voice told her. "I swear your safe here with us. _Por favor, cálmate y deja que mi padre te ayudará. Te juro que nadie va a hacerte daño, amor._"

Quinn looks around as the fog finally lifts from her head, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry please don't…don't hurt me."

Brittany looks over to Santana when the girl takes when into her arms her back facing her father. In a soft voice she starts to recite a poem she knew by heart:

"_Whose woods these are I think I know.  
His house is in the village, though;  
He will not see me stopping here  
To watch his woods fill up with snow."_

Manny nods as he set work on her back gently examine the lacerations marring her fair skin. Quinn tenses but Santana gently pushed her head onto her shoulder and kissed her temple:

"My little horse must think it queer,"

she pauses smiling when Quinn giggled at that line. Brittany moves to the other side so she can look into those pair of hazel eyes that she's loved for so long.

"_To stop without a farmhouse near  
Between the woods and frozen lake  
The darkest evening of the year."_

Manny mutters, "Some of these are deep _pequeña_, I need to give you stitches."

Quinn barely nods burrowing her face deeper into Santana's neck. She's so scared that he'd call the police and ruin everything. Then these past four years would be for nothing, all the pain she endured would be for feels the girl in her arms stiffen so she tightens her hold vowing to make sure that Quinn will be safe, always.  
_  
"He gives his harness bells a shake,  
To ask if there is some mistake.  
The only other sound's the sweep  
Of easy wind and downy flake._

"The woods are lovely, dark, and deep,  
But I have promises to keep,  
And miles to go before I sleep,  
And miles to go before I sleep."

Santana's voice drifted off when she was done, the only sound left was Quinn's small gasps every time Manny added another stitch on her skin.

Brittany smiles at her reassuringly, "He's almost down, sweetie. Would you like Santana to tell you another poem or to sing a song?"

Quinn blushes, "Um a poem please, too much singing reminds me of Berry." The two cheerios make a face, "Yeah, I know right we get enough of her in Glee."

"_A thing of beauty is a joy for ever:  
Its loveliness increases; it will never  
Pass into nothingness; but still will keep," _

Manny smiles while he cleans off Quinn's back, he's girl has a soft side that she holds close. The only people that she allows to see it is her parents and Brittany, and now apparently this girl. He has no idea who she is and what she means to his daughter but she's important so that's enough for him right now.  
_  
"A bower quiet for us, and a sleep_

Full of sweet dreams, and health, and quiet breathing.  
Therefore, on every morrow, are we wreathing  
A flowery band to bind us to the earth,  
Spite of despondence, of the inhuman dearth,"

Quinn sighs letting Santana's husky voice wash over feeling safe again.

"_Of noble natures, of the gloomy days,  
Of all the unhealthy and o'er-darkn'd ways  
Made for our searching: yes, in spite of all,  
Some shape of beauty moves away the pall,_

"From our dark spirits. Such the sun, the moon,  
Trees old and young, sprouting a shady boon

Brittany smiles at Manny sadly wondering the same he was, who would hurt Quinn and why? Like Santana they both vow to make sure she's safe and stays that way.

For simple sheep; and such are daffodils  
With the green world they live in; and clear rills,

"That for themselves a cooling covert make  
'Gainst the hot season; the mid-forest brake,  
Rich with a sprinkling of fair musk-rose blooms:  
And such too is the grandeur of the dooms  
We have imagined for the mighty dead;

"An endless fountain of immortal drink,  
Pouring unto us from the heaven's brink."

Manny bandages up the last of the wounds, "Okay girls I'm done for now but I'm want you to take antibiotics because I don't want to risk infection." He stands up taking off his gloves, "I want you to clean the wounds and change the bandages twice a day. Try not to wet the area where the stitches are."

Quinn looks up feeling shy, "Does that mean that I can't take a shower? And how am I supposed to clean them when they're on my back?"

Santana's cuts in, "Me and B will help with that if you want us to Quinn."

Quinn swallows looking away, "Okay." Her voice squeaks out, "Thank you."

Manny smiles, "I'm afraid that yes you can't take a real bath until the stitches come out. So in about two weeks come back here or to my home and I'll do it for you." he sits across the girls, "I promised Santana that I wouldn't report this and I won't but I need to know that you're safe. I can't in good conscious let you go back to where you're being abused."

Quinn tries to moves away from Santana's arms but remembers that she half naked, "I, I can't leave at least not yet, not until I turn 18." She winches at the dull ache at her side, "After that I'm gone and I'm never going back."

Manny hands her a spare shirt he has for emergencies, "Why can't you leave sooner? What's so important that you're risking your own safety."

Quinn flushes fully aware that the two cheerios are eyeing her discreetly or trying to at least, "This may sound stupid to you but it's my inheritance. There's a stipulation in there that states that if for any reason I leave my parents' home before I turn 18 that I'll lose everything." She shrugs on the shirt moving slowly so she won't aggravate her ribs, "The only reason I'm still there and not kicked out to the streets is because my Mom has the same clause so she's stuck with me at least for another month."

Santana growls allowing her to stand up, "So in the meantime your parents use you as a punching bag?" Santana's shakes her head, "Is the money really worth it Quinn?"

Quinn leans against the desk facing the window, "You don't get it, Santana I'll have nothing no way to take care of myself." She groans the ache getting worse, "My grandparents are died, my father and mother are only kids so I have no aunts or cousins to turn too. So how the fuck do you expect me to survive. And in case you missed it, I have no friends to turn to either."

Brittany stands up, "Me and Tana can help you we're your friends and I'm sure our parents will too."

Quinn shakes her head, "Please stop Brittany, I somehow doubt that your parents want another mouth to feed. And as for the friends' thing, don't you think it's a little too late to be acting like you give a damn?" She swallows, "But if it makes you feel any better she'll be gone for a week."

Manny clears his throat, "I don't understand what's going on but I can tell you that whatever my daughter and Brittany did to you in the past, they want to make it up to you. But I understand that your hesitant about it given from what's been said, I can see that you haven't been treated very well. I can also see that my daughter and Brittany have wronged you as well."

The girls look away shamed while Manny continues, "I promised that I wouldn't report this but I'm afraid that you left me no choice…"

Santana jumps up, "Daddy! You promised I can't believe that you lied to me after I trusted you."

Quinn started to panic again and made a run for the door but Manny steps in blocking her path, "You two didn't let me finish, I was about to black mail you into staying with us for the week. That way I can be sure that your wounds are healing properly and that you are safe." He smirks looking very much like Santana, "You think it over while I arrange to have an x ray on you." his smirk widens to a grin, "You didn't think that I noticed you favoring your side, did you?"

Quinn swallows before nodding. Manny expression softens, "I understand that you have no reason to trust us but I ask that you give us a chance. Before you leave I'll write you a prescription for those antibiotics and some pain killers as well." He closes the door behind him softly leaving the three girls alone for the first time since they got here.

Brittany wants to gather the girl in her arms but she knows that would only scare her at the moment. So she settles on sitting down next to Santana, "Can you please sit down? I don't want you to hurt yourself more than you already are."

Quinn looks at them with a weary expression before sitting down across from them. She fidgets with the buttons on her borrowed shirt, unable to think of something to say. "So why…why are you so concerned all of a sudden? It's not like you cared for the last three years, what changed?"

The girls look at each other having a silent conversation, they come to the agreement of full disclosure. Santana takes a deep breath, "You know that Brittany and I are together right?"

Quinn nods, "I think everyone knows that but they fear for their safety and don't say anything."

Santana gives Quinn her signature sexy smirk that always gives her tingles throughout her body, "Right. I've loved Brittany since I met her, even before I knew what it all meant. I mean who finds their soul mate at 4?" Santana gives a small sheepish laugh, "Apparently I do."

Brittany leans forward her blue eyes shining, "We've been together officially since 7th grade, the only person that knew about us was Puck."

"I've known him since we were in diapers, so it didn't take too much to convince him to play our beard," Santana says, "That being said the rumors of us sleeping with half the school is just that, rumors. The only person I've ever been with is Brittany." Quinn looks on with confusion in her hazel eyes, "Imagine my surprise when this pretty green eyed, blonde girl moved to town and shook up my world."

"I remember seeing you for the first time, I was standing by my locker waiting for Tana to finish signing us up for cheerios," Brittany tells her in a dreamy voice, "You looked so scared that I wanted to put you in my pocket and keep you safe."

Santana nods, "I wanted to give you hug, which freaked me out because I never like anyone that fast before. Hell, I can count with one hand, who I like and still have fingers left over. So I freaked out and then I lashed out, after you turned down Finn the whole school jumped on the 'We Hate Quinn' bandwagon and I can't express who guilty I feel doing that to you."

"We found our soul mate at 4, imagine how scared we were to realize that a piece was missing," Brittany swallows. "That piece is you, Quinn. I know that we don't deserve anything from you. I know that you're life has been hell and we did nothing to stop it. And I know that there are things that we can't make up for but I'm begging you to let us try."

"We already agreed to make an attempt to make things right with you this year," Santana continues. "But Coach gave us the excuse we needed so the sheep won't make a fuss when we try to be your friend. Please don't freak out and assume the worse but Coach wanted us to recruit you for the cheerios."

"Remember that we already decided this summer to take the heads out of our asses," Brittany cuts in.

Quinn jaw tightens and her eyes fill up, this is everything that she ever wanted to hear. Ever since her father and sister...left, she wanted someone to care about her. In all of her fantasies and dreams these two girls were her knights in shining cheerios uniform, riding in on a white horse to rescue her. Then they all live happily ever after, but it's too late. Isn't it?

Before she could answer Santana's father came back in wheeling in a wheelchair, "They're ready for you Quinn, so hop on."

The tip of Quinn's ears turn red, "Really, sir I can't walk?"

"Afraid not _mija_," Manny tells her sadly. "I don't want you to aggravate your ribs if they are broken."

Quinn grumbles getting on the chair, feeling embarrassed because she really hates being helpless. The x ray tech was a nice guy who didn't ask any questions but he obviously was wondering why the head of surgeon of the Cardiothoracic department was examining this battered young lady. Quinn sat fidgeting with her hair while the tech and Manny looked over her film. He said nothing while he wheeled Quinn back to the office where the cheerios sat waiting impatiently.

Manny settled on his chair feeling exhausted, "Well _mija_ the good news is that your ribs aren't broken, but the bad news is they're severally bruised."

Quinn swallows relieved that her Mom didn't break them, "Okay doc so what do you recommend that I do."

Manny sits back smirking evilly once again reminding Quinn of Santana, "Rest, you need plenty of rest so you're staying home for the rest of the week." Quinn opens her mouth to protest but Manny stops her, "My rules Quinn I promised not to report this but now we're going to do things my way because it's my ass that's on the line if only finds out about that I treated you and didn't call the in the authorities right away."

Quinn swallows, "Yes sir."

Santana smirks mouthing 'thank you'. Manny nods, "And no more arguments you're coming home with us so I can watch you. I want you to put an ice pack over your injured rib for 20 to 30 minutes every 3 to 4 hours for 2 to 3 days or until the pain goes away. I'm going to prescribe some antibiotics and you can take an anti-inflammatory or other pain medicine. I'm also going to give you a rib belt, the belt works as a girdle for your chest and helps support your ribs. It limits movement of your ribs when you cough, breathe, or move your body in other ways. This helps decrease pain. Before you leave I'm going to give the first shot of antibiotics and ibuprofen. Any questions?"

Quinn sighs, "I don't have a choice do I?" Everyone shakes their heads, "Then no questions or arguments, sir?"

Manny smiles the same smile of satisfaction that his daughter does. _This three are going to be a lot of trouble, I can tell_ she thinks. He leans forward writing on his pad when he was done he hands it to Santana, "I made the 'script in Santana's name so there won't be any questions or go to your insurance. That way whoever's doing this to you won't find out but at the end of the week we're all going to plan to get you out of that house without losing your inheritance."

Quinn looks up surprised but Manny goes on ignoring her incredulous look, "You shouldn't have to live like that and you shouldn't have to lose everything." Quinn blinks back tears, "You're important to my girls so you're family now."

Santana smirks evilly she has a plan formulating in her brain to make Quinn safe. Even if they all don't end up together she's still going to do whatever she can to make sure she's okay.

* * *

**A/N: The poems used are, 'Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening' by Robert Frost and 'A Thing of Beauty (Endymion)' by John Keats.**


	3. Chapter 3: Picking Up the Pieces

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* I don't own Glee, damn it. Sorry this took a little longer than I intended because I had a little trouble figuring what songs that the girl would sing. But anyway enjoy and on with the show.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Picking Up The Pieces**

**_After_** the girls got home that night Brittany carried the fragile blonde into the house and up the stairs to Santana's bedroom. While they tried to sleep in the guest room, they came in every hour to check on her like Dr. López recommended but eventually they gave up and slept next to her. Every time Quinn had a night mare they were there to rock her back to sleep. Every time she woke up in pain, they were there to give her the medicine. The HBICs were extremely tired the next day but Quinn was felt surprisingly rested for the first time in a long time.

Quinn groans because her whole back feels like it's on fire again. Gingerly she turns to her side surprised to see that Santana and Brittany were sleeping next to her. Quinn swallows hard, the soft morning light makes Santana look peaceful for a change and Brittany even more innocent. Quinn reaches out a tentative hand and brushes back a stray hair from Santana's face. It felt softer than it looks, softer than Quinn imagined it to be. She always wanted to play with Santana's hair, feel the way the silky locks would feel in between her fingers. She shakes her head wanting to snap out of that fantasy because she knew that this won't ever last. Once their guilt faded they would leave her, like everyone else always did. Like Frannie, like her father because no one ever stayed. Why should she expect these two girls too?

She sighs, sitting up winching as the stitches pull. "Where are you going, Quinnie," a groggy voice inquires as a slender arm tried to pull her back down.

Quinn looks down to see bright ocean blue eyes staring up at her, "To the bathroom, go back to sleep Brittany."

The other blonde sits up stretching, Quinn tries hard not to notice the way the tank top rides up showing off her firm stomach. Quinn's fingers twitch, wanting to rub the defined abs on display. Brittany smiles softly, "It's okay Quinnie it's time for us to get up besides I have to wake up Tana to get ready for school which is hard to do sometimes."

Quinn nods glancing at the time, "Yeah, are you sure that I can't go?" Wanting to test the water a little, "I'm going to be real bored, here and I don't do good with boredom. You shouldn't be surprised if I sneak off to the skate park or something."

Santana groans rolling onto her back, opening on eye to glare at the blondes. She wasn't a morning person and these two hot blondes are eating away her beauty sleep, "It's too early for all the chatter, Blondies so less talking and more sleeping and no skating Quinn or else you'll pull your stitches out."

Brittany rolls her eyes playfully before jumping on Santana's half asleep form, "But Tana it's almost 7 and you have to get up or we're going to be late." She bounces up and down straddling the Latina's waist, "Wakey, wakey or no bakey for you."

Santana pouts grabbing Brittany's waist, halting her body, the bouncing making her feel slightly nauseous, "Britt-Britt, remember how I told that I'm not a morning person?" Brittany bites her lip nodding, "And remember how I told you I get grumpy if I don't get my full 8 hours?" The blonde in her lap tilts her head curiously, "And do you also remember what I said will happen if you keep waking me up?"

A light flashes in Brittany's head, but before she could scramble away Santana flips them over and tickles her. Quinn releases a breath she didn't know she was holding, not that she thought Santana would ever hurt Brittany but some fears are to imbedded to lose overnight. She smiles softly at the shrieking girl, trying to push the brunette off of her. Quinn had a feeling that Brittany could have easily gotten away but she liked that Santana was tickling her.

Santana shouts triumphantly pinning Brittany's arms above her head, "Do you give?"

Brittany's bubbly voice shakes with laughter, "Never you evil fiend!"

Santana wiggles her brows, "I'll show you evil Britts." Before the blonde could question her another tickle assault had her shrieking again. This time it was under her arms, Santana knew that was her mostest ticklish spot ever.

"Okay, okay I give. I give," Brittany gasps.

Santana smirks stopping her hands, "Really, really or are you just trying to trick me?"

Brittany shakes her head, "Scouts honor, I'll behave."

Santana's smirk changes into a beatific smile, "Awesome." She looks at Quinn rolling her eyes, "She'll behave to at least Wednesday and wake me up again and then I'll have to tickle her all over again. Call me crazy but I think she does this on purpose."

Quinn smiles shyly, in awe about how out of character Santana was acting. Or at least the Santana she knew from school. It's safe to say that Quinn likes this version of the Latina more than the McKinley one. "I was just getting ready to ask Brittany if your father changed his name about school. I have strict guidelines to follow if I want my full inheritance. I'm not supposed to miss a lot of school and a week is pushing it."

"How many days are you allowed to miss, Quinn?" Manny questions leaning against the door frame. He came in when he heard Brittany screaming, wanting to make sure that Quinn didn't get hurt in the fray.

Quinn looks up at the older Latino past him she sees a blurry older version of Santana but still as beautiful. Quinn scrunches her nose thinking, "No more than a day or two many more than that and I'll need something written by a doctor."

Manny smirks, "Well in case you forgot _mija_, I _am_ a doctor Quinn."

Quinn blushes, "Yes I'm aware of that sir but than our lawyer will want to know why and then my mother will find out I told."

Her Mother, not her father the López's and Brittany filed that away for later, "It's okay Q, I won't let anything happen to you don't have to be afraid anymore."

"Be that as it may Santana, I still need my mother for a few more weeks and having her in jail won't get me the inheritance I need to survive," Quinn tells her softly. "As much as I despise the thought of going back I can't leave just yet."

Manny holds up his hands wanting to stop his daughter from arguing, "How about this Quinn, you rest today and tomorrow if you're okay than you can go back to school on Wednesday. By okay I mean that you can walk around without too much pain and if I'm sure that you won't pull out your stitches."

Maribel sits on the edge of the bed, very aware of the fact that Quinn was watching her like a frightened animal. Ready to bolt if she was in any danger, she (like the rest of her family) would love to get her hands on her parents for treating their child this way. In her opinion a person who abuses a child is one the lowest most disgusting people on the planet. All children are a gift and should be cherished. In a calm, disarming voice Maribel tries to sooth the frightened girl, "I'll be here all day so you won't exert yourself and if there's anything you need from your parents' house I'll be happy to swing by and get it."

Quinn tugs on her ear, a nervous habit, "Well I do need a change of clothes and my glasses. Oh and my books, please I might as well get ahead in my school work."

Santana shakes in silent laughter from her position on Brittany's lap, "Geez Quinn you get two days, possibly a week off of school and you want to study."

Quinn flashes her, a crooked grin that all the parties find utterly adorable, "I'm number one in our class Santana, and if I want to stay there then I can't get behind on assignments."

Santana rolls her eyes playfully, "Do you need them now or can you wait until after practice?" she stands up pulling Brittany up with her, "It's going to be a short one since we need to hold tryouts by the end of the week." Santana flushes, looking nervous all of a sudden, "Did you have time to think about Coach's proposal? I mean you probably didn't since a lot happened last night. If you need more time or don't want to join then I can tell Coach to shove it."

Brittany covers her mouth an amused twinkle appeared in her eyes, "In case you haven't noticed Santana tends to babble when she's nervous. I tell her that she sounds like Rachel, but then I get cut off for a week."

All three López's groan at Brittany's over share. "Brittany! I've asked you not to talk like that in front of my parents," her voice slightly muffled from the blonde's hand.

Manny chuckles pulling his wife with him, "It's not like we don't know _pequeña_ our room is right across the hall."

Santana closes her eyes groaning, this is not how she planned on impressing Quinn. God, why are parents so embarrassing? "Daddy, please go away before you ruin my rep because it took me years to get it where I want it."

Manny chuckles pinching her cheek, "Don't worry _mija_ I'm sure that Quinn still thinks you're a badass." He looks over to a bemused blonde, it's been years since she was able to sit back and enjoy being teased by family. She missed it so very much, "Right Quinn? Santana's still a badass?"

Quinn nods slowly, "Yes I think it's safe to say that Santana will always be considered a badass." She smiles shyly, "But I think it's also safe to say that she's a softy."

Manny laughs pulling his wife out the door, "And on that note I'll let you girls get ready for school."

Santana stares after them pouting before she dramatically clinches at her heart falling onto the bed, "Oh Quinn how could you! I'm not a softy, not at all."

Brittany catches Quinn's eyes winking at her, "No just a drama queen."

Santana frowns flipping her girlfriend off, "That's no sweet lady kisses for you Britt and have fun scissoring by herself." She looks over at the shorter of the blondes menacing, "As for you Ms. Fabray just wait until you're fully healed because I will have my revenge." Quinn gulps feeling slightly frighten but even more turned on, "Death by tickles, you've been warned." She bounces up off the bed before strutting into the bathroom, before the door is closed she pokes her head out to blow the blondes a kiss.

Brittany shakes her head, clearly used to Santana's childishness, "Don't worry Quinnie, Santana was only joking. She's not really mad about anything. You just have to get used to her away from school."

Quinn nods before easing back on to her side, "She's not like I pictured her, you are but she's definitely a surprise." She looks up flashing another adorable crooked smile, "But it's cute and refreshing, I like it."

Brittany walks around to sit next to her, brushing away her short messy hair, "Yes Santana's different at home than in school. She can relax and be herself here and not worry about all that pressure that comes from being on top." She sighs her lips curl into a small smile, "She's mainly tough and mean because of me. She doesn't want me be hurt because I tend to see the good in everyone and people take advantage of that. I wish you moved here earlier than Tana could've protected you right away like with me."

Quinn sighs leaning into the warm hand cupping her face, if she didn't watch out than she'll find herself falling deeper with these two. They make it so easy, especially now that she knows everything and understands it for the most part, "Me too Brittany, I think a lot of things would've been different if we moved here sooner." Quinn clears her throat, "Everything would've been better.

Brittany frowns at the sad look on the shorter blonde's face, "When you're ready Quinn, I would like to hear why you're so sad. But until then I'll, _we'll _work on gaining your trust."

Quinn closes her eyes trying to shake away the memories that surfaced, wanting them to stay hidden forever not willing to revisit them again. She feels lush lips brush against her cheek and a blush spreads down to her neck. She feels her breath catch in her throat, "Um I think I'm going to go see if Mrs. López needs help with breakfast."

She tries to get up but the other blonde pushes her back down gently, "I don't think so Q, Mom wouldn't let you so you might as well rest and just wait for us all to go down." She kisses her cheek again enjoying the feel of the soft skin on her lips, "I know you're not ready to hear it but I love you and Santana loves you."

Quinn's heart thuds painfully and the blush burns brighter, was the only evidence that Quinn heard Brittany's hushed confession. The taller blonde sighs not really expecting an answer but it hurt that Quinn didn't respond in kind. The cheerios have their work cut out if they want to repair the damage they caused Quinn. Even if they can't make Quinn love them maybe they still have a chance to be her friend, it had to be better than nothing. She decided right away that she can't get enough of kissing Quinn, even if it's one the cheek before joining Santana in the bathroom. Maybe one day she'll get to those lush lips, she's dreamed about since freshmen year.

When the Latina heard the door open she popped her head out from behind the curtain, "Hey beautiful how did it go?"

Brittany smiles sadly before undressing to join her girlfriend in the shower, "It went okay." She hugs her from behind, "We have all of work to do if we want Quinn to trust us."

Santana nods pulling one of her blondes closer, "I know babe, I blame myself. If I wasn't a big fucking coward than we could've figured out that Quinn needed us a lot sooner."

The blonde untangles herself, reaching for Santana's shampoo. She massaged it in gentle, scratching the scalp lightly, "It's both of our faults, I should've pushed you when the first slushie was thrown. We're both cowards Tana and now we're paying for it."

She tilts the shorter girl's head back rinsing the shampoo out of her hair. They bathed each other in silence, each lost in their own world. Going over their mistakes, examining every detail hoping they'll find all the signs they missed. They can't go back and fix everything but they have a chance to make up for them. The girl's dressed before walking back into the room, where their angel laid sleeping peacefully.

"Is it wrong to want to lock her in the room and never let her go?" Santana mutters taking the way the sun shines off her hair, making it glow like a halo. She is beautiful, different from Brittany's beauty. Hers is innocent and childlike, it makes Santana happy to be around her. Quinn has this vulnerability that tugs at her heart that gives her a different type of innocence but she still wants to protect her all the same.

"She's like a frightened unicorn so we have to be extra careful on how we handle her," Brittany says thoughtfully. "Like that movie we watched about that horse. She's like that, scared and skittish."

Santana nods, wondering how people saw her as stupid. Brittany isn't stupid she just sees the world differently and maybe that's what Quinn needs. Santana reaches for the blonde's hand, "Just like that B, come on let's let her sleep. Mom can feed her when she wakes up, because as much as I hate it we have to get to class."

Brittany allows her girlfriend to pull her out of the room, but before they close the door they go back to their sleeping angel and kiss her cheek. Quinn sighs contently before a small smile forms on her perfect lips.

**_School_** was literally hell for the girls since the moment they stepped into the school and all they wanted was to go back home and be with Quinn. They felt a void in their chests at not being able to see their girl in school. Santana never realized how much of her day revolved around her, uh for of a better word, _stalking_ of Quinn. She missed being able to catch glimpse of the girl between classes at her locker or walking down the halls with her adorable little crooked smile and pensive face. Or when they shared a class how she spent the whole period staring at the back of her head doodling her name when she was supposed to be taking notes.

Since Quinn was basically declared untouchable now, people actually noticed that she was missing. So of course they were stopped by every one of the Gleeks, before they even got to their lockers, wondering where the shorter blonde was. But after a death glare from Santana they all decided it would be better for their health if they just drop it.

But it was the meeting with coach that made the HBICs wished that they just stayed home in bed, preferably with Quinn in it, with the sheets over their heads forgetting about the outside world. It dragged on, and on with the woman yelling about the fact that they failed to recruit her. They held a silent conversation reaching a mutual discussion they confessed the real reason why Quinn was absent. Sue's expression turned dark after every word that passed from her co captains' lips that it even scared Santana a little. She promised to look into Quinn's parents and to help them find a way to get Quinn out of that house without losing her money.

But what surprised them the most was the fact that the older woman berated herself for not seeing the signs sooner. But most of all she blamed Schue because he was the one adult that was supposed to know since he was around the girl for over two years. Sue vowed to make the little ponce pay for being so dense.

It was some time before lunch Santana slammed the bathroom door open scaring the girls inside. "Get out," she barked. She laughed as the lower classmen scrambled to get out of the way. "Not you Wheezy, Stutters or Special Ed," she blocks the door when Mercedes Tina and Sugar tried to leave.

Mercedes straightens out her back, "So what do you want Satan?"

The Latina's brow quirks, "I have a song in mind for this week's assignment and I needs your vocals."

They looked at each other skeptically. Tina feeling brave squeaks out from behind Sugar's shoulder, "Us? You want us to sing with you?"

Santana sighs, "Yes Asian Goth aside from me and Berry you two gots a set of pipes that I need." She smirks, "I would rather not ask Berry so I guess Non Filter Mouth will do."

Sugar shrugs, "Whatever I'm down if you want my amazing voice to save your assignment."

The other two Gleeks look at each other and shrug. "As long as you promise not to kill us and bury us in the football field, why not," Mercedes mocks.

Santana flashes a dangerous smile, "That's a good idea but not this time, maybe when get to nationals I'll perform that sacrifice." She takes a step close to the black girl, "Ritual sacrifice is how we always win and since you guessed our secret, bitches gots to go."

The other three girls shift nervously, really unsure on whether or not Santana was serious as the watch a smirking Latina saunter leaving out the door.

Mercedes swallows, "She's playing right? I mean human sacrifice is so 90's, she wouldn't do that to us right?"

Sugar shrugs, "Who knows but the real question is when did Lucifer grow a heart?"

With an extra skip in her step Santana whistles down the hall, excited to see her tall blonde and gorgeous for lunch when she spots the boy that had the balls to lay hands on one of her girls. Just seeing him there laughing and joking with his jock buddies like yesterday never happened made her blood boil. With a fierce war cry Santana barrels past at him knocking her peers out of the way. She slams the boy face first into a row of lockers much like the bigger boy did to Quinn yesterday.

He cries out landing on his knees, "What the hell?!"

"_Mira pinche pendejo_, I told you that I was going to kill you next time I saw you," the irate Latina yells.

A small crowd gathered watching the Latina verbal castrate the lower classman. "Did you think that I was fucking around when I said that your life was over?"

He stared up at her, jaw to the floor trying to think of a way to save face in front of his team mates. "Listen San baby, yesterday was a fluke and I can forgive you…"

Santana's cold laugh sends chills threw the hearts of all the students watching. She tilts her head to the side asking in a curious tone, "You forgive me?"

Her voice was dripping with so much honey that the brain dead boy seemed to buy the fake sincerity. He nods as he gets to his feet, "Yeah baby I know you wouldn't pass me up for that lame ass los…"

Santana's kicked to the balls left him a trembling mess as he fell back to the floor cupping his injured pride. Santana sneers, "I meant every word you douche tits, by this afternoon your Coach will be informing you that you're off the team."

Brittany pushes past the crowd to where her girl was standing, sighing at the scene before her. It could've been worse because she could've cut him with the razor blades she has hidden in her hair. Santana sent him one last smirk over her shoulder as she allowed her girl to drag her away from the confused boy. He's seriously fighting Finn on the being the stupidest person in the whole school.

* * *

**_Quinn_** woke up a little after ten feeling better and more rested than she did this morning. Although she was pouting slightly when she realized that the cheerios were still gone. But then she notices a note on the nightstand, instantly recognizing Brittany's messing scrawl. Brittany let her instructions about staying in bed and not to over exert herself. Brittany also told her what the assignment for Glee was about and that it was due on Friday. Hopefully by then Dr. López will let her go back to school by then a fierce. A growl in her belly reminds her that she hasn't ate since lunch yesterday.

She was swinging her legs over the bed instantly relaxes when her back only gave her a slight twinge of pain. She makes her way down stairs with only a small limp, it's not that bad she's had worse. She looks down at her clothes finally notices that she wasn't wearing her clothes and that one or both the girls had have changed her last night. She blushes to the tip of her toes over the fact that they saw her naked.

The house was huge not at all like the houses in Lima Heights Adjacent where Santana claims to be from. She smirks at the fiery Latina's attitude truth be told that was the most attractive thing about her in Quinn's opinion. Sure anyone with eyes can see that she's gorgeous but her cockiness always made her stomach do flips. And Brittany, her eyes are Quinn's favorite part her it was like they could see right through her and knew all of her secrets.

She spots the Santana's mother in the kitchen singing and dancing to the beat on the radio. Smiling Quinn speaks over the radio, "I see you are that Santana gets her voice from you ma'am."

The older woman turns around startled clinching her chest, "Quinn you scared me! I didn't know you were awake, although I was getting ready to wake you up because it's almost time for your meds. And you missed breakfast this morning, so I bet you're hungry."

Quinn gives her a hesitant smile, "Sorry for startling you ma'am and yes I'm famished." She squints, "I haven't ate since lunch yesterday."

Maribel huffs turning back to the stove, "That just won't do no wonder you passed out after Manny gave you the first dose. _Mija_ knows that you're not supposed to take anything on an empty stomach either." Quinn raises a brow but Maribel continues to rant, "Santi should at least offered you an apple or something."

Quinn protest, "She didn't know Mrs. López and I've been feeding myself since I was 12 so it's really not a big deal."

The Latina scowls, "Well in this house it's my job to make sure that all the kids or fed and taken care of so you better get used to it and its Maribel or Mari not ma'am or Mrs. López."

Quinn sighs but nods sitting at the breakfast bar, "Yes ma'am. I mean Maribel," she rushes out at Maribel stern look. She blushes with a bashful look on her face as she looks down, "I'm just used to taking care of myself so if you have other things to do I won't be upset."

The older Latina shakes her head, "I don't have anything important this week so I'm working at home and I don't mind taking of you in fact I insist."

Quinn swallows, she shouldn't get used to this because after they get tired of her she'll be out the door faster than she was carried in. "If you sure, I mean I can cook and I like it so I can fed myself is all I'm trying to say. If you have a meeting or errands to run I'll be fine."

Maribel turns away from the stove walking to her and lifting up her face, "I'll be fine _mija_, and I enjoy cooking as well it's not a hardship to cook for you." Quinn stares into her soft brown eyes, searching for a lie seeing none yet she nods. Maribel smiles, "Good I'm glad you see things my way. I want to ask you a few questions but feel free to not answer if you're uncomfortable. I would like to know about your parents."

Quinn shifts nervously, "There's not much to talk about other than the fact that I don't get along with my mother."

Mother not father, Maribel files away that information for later. She places a plate filled with food in front of Quinn, "You don't have to tell me and I'm not going to push but just know that I'm here if you need to talk."

Quinn swallows back tears it's been all time since she felt any love from a mother figure, "Okay but not now I'm not ready I don't know if I'll ever be."

Maribel pats her hand tenderly, "Whenever you're ready _mija_, I may not be today or even tomorrow but whenever it is I'll listen and not judge."

"Why?" she blurts out. "I mean until last night you didn't even know I existed. So why would a nobody like me mean anything to you."

Maribel tilts her head to the side, "Because you're important to Santi and Brittany so that makes you important to me. Whether you want to acknowledge it or not you're family now and the López's always takes care of their own." She smirks impishly, "As a matter of fact I'm willing to bet that Santi is terrorizing the school making sure that you're safe there. Just like she did for Brittany and Puck will be right there with them helping anyway he can."

Quinn shakes her head laughing, "You know Santana's reputation in school and you allow her to do it?"

"I don't condone the way she conducts herself in school but the way the bullying is there I can except the fact that she has to be a bitch sometimes," the older Latina says softly. "Brittany is a sweet girl but she doesn't have a whole lot of street smarts like us. I know we have this big house and all the pretty toys in it but it wasn't always like this."

Quinn eats slowly listening to the other woman talk, "I've been with Manny since I was 12 ever since we lived in Puerto Rico, but I got pregnant when I was 15 and I had Santi when I was 16. So this wasn't a walk in the park but one of Manny's _tíos_ had a house here so we moved to give our daughter a better life." She leans on her elbows smiling dreamily, "Manny and I struggled to finish school and then he went to college I didn't because we couldn't afford for both of us to go."

Quinn pushes her empty plate aside not noticing that she practically inhaled her food as Maribel continued, "It was hard for us while he went to medical school because I worked two or three jobs at a time to make ends meet. When he finally graduated he insisted that I quit and rest for a while until I figure out what I want to do career wise."

Quinn smiles crookedly, "So the whole Lima Heights thing wasn't Santana just trying to act tough?"

Maribel chuckles, "No it is just an act baby because _my_ Santi, the _real_ Santana, the one that no one but us gets to see is actually sweet, loving and gentle. She loves poetry and to sing, obviously, and to dance but don't get me wrong she does have a wicked temper."

"So how did Santana go from being sweet to the head bitch," Quinn asks curious about the answer.

"I'm going to tell you something that no one else knows because there's something you have to understand about Santana, Quinn." The blonde swallows nodding at the serious tone, "The whole time growing up we only spoke Spanish at home so when Santi went to school the kids would pick on her," Maribel says in a small voice. "She would come home crying because she couldn't understand why the kids were being so mean to her. She would try to win them over with sweets but they would knock them out of her hands and push her down."

Quinn frowns, "That wasn't very nice of them but then again kids can be cruel that I know firsthand."

The mother nods sadly, "It wasn't until Noah and Brittany were switched to her class a couple of months into the year that she made any friends. After that it got better for her in school because Noah would keep away the mean kids away from the girls and Brittany would try to teach her English." She laughs at the memory, "Santi would try to teach Brittany her colors and how to read and write and it was hilarious because they didn't understand each other at all but they made it work."

Quinn sat in silence with a small adoring smile on her face as she listened to the older Latina tell her stories of Santana growing up. If she didn't witness first hand than she would've never believed that the tough girl had a softer side.

In an off handed manner Maribel went on, "Her 'Snix' personality didn't come out until second grade I think. Or was it third?" She pauses remembering the past, "Yeah the second grade because that's when their class went on a field trip, I forget where but it's not important. The important thing is what happened there."

Quinn leans forward eager to hear more, "What happened Maribel?"

Maribel scowls clearly mad about her memory, "This group of fifth graders decided that it would be funny to lock Brittany in a closet. They got her away from the group by telling her there was this puppy that they wanted to show her of course Brittany believed them and went along with them."

"Oh no poor Brittany," Quinn says softly feeling angry for the younger version of her crush.

"It took all of the fucking employees and even the police two hours to find her, by the time they did she was curled into a ball crying for Santi." She shakes her head, "Brittany wouldn't talk for days and when she did she would only talk to San. She told her who put her in the closet and when Santi got the names, she calmly went to school the next day and beat the hell out of 5 fifth grade boys all by herself. But then Noah found out why and he beat them up too and after that everyone knew not to mess with them and especially Brittany."

Quinn swallows, "So that's why you don't tell her something about how she behaves in school?"

Maribel nods, "Even after that Brittany still looks for the good in everyone and mostly believes everything she's told so Santi and Noah are overprotective." She blinks looking at the girl in front of her, "I don't know why she reacted the way she did with you but the only thing that I can think of is that she was scared of you. Scared of her feelings for you and what that would mean for her and Brittany. I know that it's not an excuse or a reason but maybe it's a start so you can begin to forgive them."

Quinn looks down, "Maybe but I don't think that I have it in me for another chance."

Maribel hugs Quinn gently, rocking her, "You have it _mija_ if you didn't you would've been long gone by now. Just give yourself time to heal and not rush anything." She pulls back, "There's plenty of time."

Dr. López walked into the kitchen after that smiling at his wife and the fragile girl next to her, "Hey _mi esposa_ and _muñeca_ my day just got freed up because my surgery was rescheduled."

Maribel smiles kissing her husband, "Excellent now you can sit there while I make you something to eat and taking a look at Quinn's injuries while you wait."

Manny looks at Quinn who was biting her lips nervously, "How's the pain today on the scale of one to ten? One being no pain and ten being that you need to go back to the hospital."

Quinn fidgets with her fingers as the doctor lifts up her shirt inspecting the stitches, "Um four on my back and maybe a six on my ribs."

"Have you taken any of your meds yet?"

Quinn flinches a little when he prods the deepest cut, "No sir I just finished eating but I'm going to take them now."

Manny pats her shoulder softly and pulls down her shirt, "You're healing nicely Quinn. There doesn't appear to be an infection around the area. Some of the cuts are tender but that's to be expected I'm going to change the dressings."

"Thank you sir."

Manny scolds playfully, "Manny _muñeca_, I feel old whenever people call me sir or mister."

Quinn blushes prettily, "Thank you Manny."

While he redresses the wounds she takes the medicine Maribel hands her. He says, "If the area remains clear of infection then I will allowed you to go back to school by Friday. That's the earliest I feel comfortable with."

She sighs seeing no point in arguing agreed because it was better than next week. They talked for a while longer before then medicine set in and Quinn dragged her sore body back upstairs. She notices when she enters the room that she was sleeping in Santana's room. She felt a little uncomfortable about putting the girl out of her room so she makes a mental note to talk to her about it when they got home. She laid down drifting as she thought about girls' proposal about joining the cheerios. It wasn't something that she wanted to do but maybe they'll let her be team manager or something. Just another thing to talk about when they got home.

* * *

**_When_** she woke up several hours later, she was on her stomach and she felt two warm body surrounding her. Apparently she was asleep longer than she thought. She blinks her eyes open to see Brittany on her side with an arm thrown gentle around her waist making sure not to touch the stitches. She turns her head to see Santana curled into a tight ball with her head on Quinn's pillow. She gently removes Brittany's arm and climbs over Santana not wanting to wake the obviously tired girls. Quinn tip toes to the bathroom wanting to let the girls sleep longer. They were more than likely tired after what had to be a long night watching over her and then a longer day in school.

After she gets out of the bathroom she spots her laptop and glasses on the small desk. They must've gone to her house already, she blushes brightly when she remembers they had to get her clothes to wear. So they had to go through her underwear drawer, her crushes had to dig through her underwear. Quinn thought that she just might die of embarrassment at the moment.

Sighing Quinn turns around and sits at the desk and turns on her computer, searching for the song that she wanted to sing for Glee the assignment. She searched for a while before finding the perfect one. She felt like she was being watched so she looks over her shoulder she sees a pair of blue and brown eyes watching her with a soft expression.

Quinn blushes, "How long have you two been awake?"

Santana smiles sitting up stretching, "Just a few minutes. So whatcha doing?"

Quinn tries not to notice the way her shirt was riding up the Latina's firm stomach, "Looking up songs for Glee."

Santana smirks noticing where Quinn's eyes are glued to, "What are you going to sing, Blondie?"

"You'll find out Friday," Quinn teasing almost tentatively like she was testing the waters.

Brittany pouts fine bouncing off the bed, "Your being mean Quinnie." The taller blonde chides playfully, "Anyway we went to your house and got you some things then we cleaned up the mess on the floor."

Quinn bits her lip, looking down after the normally cheerful blonde's voice got a hard edge, "You didn't have to do that guys, I could've done that."

"No but I needed to," Santana says softly. "Seeing you like that really scared me Q. I never want to see that again. I don't care what I have to do but you're never staying there again."

Quinn sniffles allowing herself a moment to bask in Santana's protective nature. She likes the feeling a little too much though, "I'm not sure what you're going to do about it but you're welcome to try."

Santana smirks deviously, "Don't worry about that Q, I have a plan."

Quinn flashes Santana her adorably crooked smile, "Should I be worried Santana?"

Brittany snickers giving her a mysterious smirk, "No not you Quinn never you."

Quinn laughs deciding to change the subject, "I thought about your proposal and I have a proposal of my own." The girls lean forward eagerly, "I don't want to join the squad." She rushes on seeing the disappointment written all over their faces, "But maybe you need a manger or something I can help Coach. I'm just not a cheerleading type of person."

Santana pouts still disappoint she was looking forward to staring at Quinn's legs and ass in that skirt, "It sounds like a good idea but I'll have to talk to coach about it first."

Quinn smiles, "Thank you."

A shy Brittany asks, "Have you thought about us and what we said last night?"

Quinn clears her throat looking down because she knows that this disappointment might kill her, "I don't think that I'm ready for a relationship right now but I can use some friends."

Brittany blinks back tears feeling a sharp stab of rejection, "O-o-o-okay I understand we pretty much messed up any chance we had a long time ago."

Santana looks down not wanting to show her tears, "Yeah it's okay Q."

"No it's not that," Quinn says earnestly. "I don't know you other than the HBICs that rule the school and bullied me mildly since freshmen year. It's was only yesterday that I've got to see glimpses of the real you but I still don't know you. I want to get to know you before I can even think about starting a relationship. I also have a lot of baggage to get rid of before I start a relationship with one, two, I mean other people."

Santana bites her lip, "Okay I get what you're saying but would you object to us, I dunno, trying to wooing you I guess."

"Like dates, dating me," Quinn asks startled.

Santana grins, "Like serenading you in Glee, giving you flowers in the hallway or reading you poetry under your window."

Quinn tugs on her ear, "It would be your window Santana since I'm staying her at the moment."

The Latina shrugs, "Meh details blondie, what do you say? Wooing allowed?"

Brittany bounces up and down her tears clearly forgotten, "Yeah we can keep it casual if you want. We could like totes have friend dates and no one would have to know if you don't want them too."

Quinn sits back still a little shocked, "Yeah." She says before she had time to really think about it, "I'd like that but, but it has to casual and just friends for now."

Santana smiles flashes her dimples, "Awesome and we won't pressure you at all. We'll take everything at your pace."

Brittany bounces to her feet, "Yeah double dates with my two favorite girls."

Quinn smiles but inside she's panicking wondering what she got herself into but decides to go with it since it made her cheerios extremely happy.

* * *

**_Over_** the next couple of days the girls developed a routine waking and sleeping in the same bed. It was easy and made Quinn feel safe, so safe that she almost forgot her mother was coming home that weekend.

Finally Quinn was able to return to school that Friday in time to do her song for Glee. It was weird for Quinn because the students were giving her a lot of space. They didn't bothered her at all and she didn't found out why until her third period when she overheard about what happened to that boy who slushied her Monday. Apparently he was found Wednesday morning tied to the flagpole in just his boxers with words like loser and bully written in permanent marker all over his body. But somehow no one saw this happen and he couldn't remember who attacked him or how many there was.

When she asked Santana but she just smiled and shrugged high fiving an equally smug Puckerman. So confirmed that they had something to do with what happened that day. Also the poor guy broke down crying every time he saw her was a big clue _and_ the rest of student body was bending backwards to stay on the HBICs' good side by leaving Quinn alone. Big clues.

As the day came near an end Quinn stood at her locker putting her books away she was exhausted. So maybe she should've taken Manny's advice and just came back on Monday. Another few days off wouldn't have hurt any but she knew that the lawyer might start asking questions that she didn't want to answer. Besides the only thing left was Glee so she could handle another hour.

She was thankful for the note that Manny wrote getting her out of gym for a while because the coach was an asshole who decided that it was going to be dodge ball month. But thanks to a couple of noisy people (Mercedes and Kurt) the whole school thinks she had injured herself while skating and now she can't do any strenuous activity.

The other person she was dreaded speaking to was Coach Sylvester because she wasn't too happy about Quinn not joining the squad. But she seemed happy enough with her compromise and that morning before practice she became the team manager. The other cheerios were wary at first but got comfortable with the idea real fast. Although that might've had something to do with the fact that Santana threatened them with bodily harm and to kick them off the squad if they said one negative thing about Quinn. _Meh details_, thinks Quinn as she smirks faintly.

Quinn walks slowly into the choir room hoping that Mr. Schue was actually one time for a change and started the lesson. No such luck though because as soon as she entered the room it stilled. Quinn stood there like a deer got in headlights ready to turn around and bolt.

Rachel being the noisy diva she was, was the first person to jump out of her seat and engulf Quinn in a tight bear hug. "Quinn it's so good to see you back. I was extremely worried when you didn't return to school on Monday!"

Quinn cries out in pain as Rachel unknowingly squeezes her bruised ribs. Rachel pulls back startled, "Oh my gosh I'm sorry Quinn! Did I hurt you?"

Quinn shakes her head backing away until she's leaning on the wall, "I injured my ribs when I fell and I have some cuts that needed stitches."

Rachel chewed her lip, her big brown eyes tearing, "I so sorry, I didn't realize how badly you were injured." She gently takes her elbow and leads her to one of the empty sits, "You shouldn't have returned until next week. I never bruised my ribs but I have bruised my tail bone before and it took longer than a few days to completely recuperate."

Quinn sits down gratefully, "Thank you but if I wanted to keep in the running for valedictorian than I can't miss that much school."

Rachel was about to give her a lecture on her health being more important than her academics when she saw a teasing glint in her eyes. Playing along Rachel rolls her eyes, "Honestly Quinn I head of you that only an incomplete would give you a chance to beat me."

"Really Yentl? I can arrange for a teacher to mysteriously loose one of your projects," a cold voice interrupts them.

Everyone snaps their eyes to the door, seeing a very pissed off Latina and a curious blonde.

Rachel groans closing her eyes tightly but Quinn jumped in and saved her, "It's perfectly fine San we were just messing around, she wasn't serious."

Santana glares at the diva, avoiding Quinn's puppy dog eyes. Those damn eyes should be considered illegal, Santana groans finally glancing in Quinn's direction. Her face instantly softens, "Fine I'll drop it for now but remember the rules Frodo."

Rachel rolls her eyes, "Yes Santana the new rules were very clear on the fact that Quinn was off limits to bullying. I think it's safe to say the whole school understands that."

Santana smiles a slightly manic smile walking to where her other blonde was sitting, "Good." She leans down kissing Quinn's cheek before sitting down one side of her and a warm blush spreads across her face. Brittany giggles kissing the other cheek settling on Santana's lap, ever since Santana basically told the Gleeks that was embracing her inner gay the Latina was much more affectionate at school and the tall blonde was loving it.

The rest of the club was taking in Quinn's glazed over expression and the HBICs nonchalant ones but no one was brave enough to question it unless you're brain dead. Like one Finn Hudson, "What the fuck was that?"

Santana glares at the over grown beanstalk, "What the fuck was what Chewbacca?"

"That kiss? What the hell was that about," fumes the quarterback.

Brittany shrugs smiling innocently, "I don't think I have to answer to you Finn so butt out."

Rachel jumps in before her boyfriend could make a bigger ass of himself, "Finn I believe Brittany is correct in saying that their friendship is none of your concern."

Finn turns his constipated baby face glare to his girlfriend, "What? I think you said something on Monday like whatever game those two re playing with Quinn effects the rest of us." He pouts looking very much like the three year old he acts like, "When they break her we're screwed for nationals this year."

Quinn sighs, "As much as I would like to believe that your concern is genuine Finn I have to call bullshit." Quinn lips curl into a mocking smile, "You didn't seem to care all that much about nationals last year when you and your lips screwed us over so please stop pretending that you give a damn for me." She winks at the grinning cheerios, "These two girls took care of me when I injured myself on Monday and other than Rachel and Mike none else seemed to care enough to call and find out what happened."

Santana frowns, she never told them that Berry called while she was out of commission but they never asked so it was their bad. They wanted to keep Quinn in a protective bubble but forgot that the outside world didn't stay away.

Mr. Schue impeccable timing defused the situation before Santana or Puck could slap Finn. he breezed into the grin with that creepy grin on his face, "Hey guys! Did everyone have time to finish their first assignments?" He stops in front of Quinn the creepiness increasing, "Quinn! I'm so glad that you're back after you left Monday I was afraid that you would drop out of the club."

Quinn squirms uncomfortably, "Uh no Mr. Schue I just needed to blow off some steam but I'm good now."

He claps his hands excitedly, "Great! Did the girls explain the assignment to you?" Quinn nods, "Wonderful. Rachel sit down I don't have time for your rants right now because than everyone won't have time to perform." Rachel flushes in embarrassment and Santana frowns again she never really paid attention to what an ass Schue could be to the annoying Chihuahua. "Okay in case anyone forget this song is about how you see yourself or how you think everyone sees you."

The rest of the club nods, "Okay who's first?" He intentionally ignores Rachel's raised hand and calls on Mercedes to sing first.

The black diva stands up grinning an belts out a powerful house performance of 'Natural Woman'. The Gleeks clap enthusiastically. Kurt stands up next and sings a playful version of 'Material Girl'. Schue stands in the background shaking his head not many of his students were taking this assignment seriously. Sam sang an okay version of 'Born To Be Somebody' and Sugar did fairly well with 'Price Tag' but Finn had no clue what he was singing when he sang 'Wanted dead or Alive'.

Rachel clearly frustrated jumps up to go next, "Since it's obvious that everyone took this assignment seriously I'm going next." She sighs going up to the band an talks with them softly, they all nod knowing the song. Rachel walks up to the center of the room waiting for the music to start.

"_Threw you the obvious and you flew it on your back,  
A name in your recollection, down among a million same."_

She sways to the beat her eyes closed.

_"difficult not to feel a little bit disappointed, and passed over  
When I've looked right through, see you naked but oblivious."_

Finn frowns wondering what this song was supposed to mean. He's never seen his girlfriend naked, so who has?

"_And you don't see me._

"_But I threw you the obvious, just to see if there's more behind the_

_Eyes of a fallen angel, eyes of a tragedy."_

Rachel sighs Finn isn't getting the message at all. She looks around the room meeting Quinn's eyes. Hmm apparently she and the other two girls seem to be understanding her message.

"_Here I am expecting just a little bit too much from the wounded_

_But I see, see through it all, see through, see you _

"'_Cause I threw you the obvious, to see what occurs behind the e_

_Eyes of a fallen angel, eyes of a tragedy, oh well."_

Puck frowns Finn was his buddy but the boy was obviously stupid if he didn't understand what Rachel was trying to say. He looks at the his tiny Jewish princess thoughtfully, maybe he should try and get to know her better.

"_Oh well apparently nothing._

_Apparently nothing at all."_

She stands in front of Finn with a sad smile on her face.

"_You don't, you don't, you don't, see me."_

She looks over to Mercedes quirking a brow who just crosses her arms scowling.

"_You don't, you don't, you don't, see me."_

Turning her attention to Kurt and the boy frowns looking down.

"_You don't, you don't, you don't, see me."_

Lastly she stands in front of Mr. Schue wearing the same sad smile.

"_You don't see me_

_You don't, you don't, you don't, see me at all."_

Santana looks up catching Rachel's eyes nodding slightly in acknowledgement she knows what it's like for people only seeing want they want to when it comes to her.

Mr. Schue clears his throat, "Thank you Rachel that was very good as always. This is what I was talking about people." He looks around the room as the rest of the club shifts uncomfortably. "Alright who's next?"

Brittany leans down kissing Santana cheek and squeezes Quinn's hand before bouncing up cheerfully, "I'll go next Mr. Schue." She smiles brightly at Rachel who went to go sit down next her confused boyfriend. She knew that they were going to have a fight later and she wasn't looking forward to it.

The band starts playing after Brittany had a short conversation with them.

"_Take this pink ribbon off my eyes  
I'm exposed  
And it's no big surprise" _

Santana grins grabbing ahold of Quinn's hand and leans into her softly. She loves to watch her baby move.

"_Don't you think I know  
Exactly where I stand  
This world is forcing me  
To hold your hand" _

The clubs eyes widen in surprise, truth be told they never really thought much of Brittany other than her being another dumb blonde.

_"'Cause I'm just a girl, little 'ol me  
Don't let me out of your sight  
I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite  
So don't let me have any rights_

_"Oh...I've had it up to here!_  
_The moment that I step outside_  
_So many reasons"_

Quinn looks over at Santana quizzically, the Latina leans over whispering, "People underestimate Brittany and sometimes it pisses her off.

"_For me to run and hide  
I can't do the little things I hold so dear  
'Cause it's all those little things"_

Quinn mouth forms an 'O' and she turns back to listen to the rest of the song.

"_That I fear _

"_'Cause I'm just a girl I'd rather not be  
'Cause they won't let me drive  
Late at night I'm just a girl,  
Guess I'm some kind of freak"_

She looks at her teacher kind of glaring at the man. He stands up straighter appearing to be as confused as Finn. Brittany shakes her head sighing, she might be dumb but she's the best damn dancer in here aside from Mike but Schue refuses to listen to her suggestions on their routines.

"_'Cause they all sit and stare  
With their eyes_

_"I'm just a girl,_  
_Take a good look at me_  
_Just your typical prototype"_

She turns to the rest of the club smirking slightly.

_"Oh...I've had it up to here!_  
_Oh...am I making myself clear?_  
_I'm just a girl_  
_I'm just a girl in the world..._  
_That's all that you'll let me be!_  
_I'm just a girl, living in captivity_  
_Your rule of thumb_  
_Makes me worry some_

_"I'm just a girl, what's my destiny?_  
_What I've succumbed to Is making me numb_  
_I'm just a girl, my apologies_  
_What I've become is so burdensome_  
_I'm just a girl, lucky me"_

Brittany playfully points at Finn because she's still mad at him from earlier.

_"Twiddle-dum there's no comparison"_

Finn confused look turns to a pout and sits back crossing his arms while Rachel stifles her laughter, not wanting to anger her temperamental boyfriend more.

_"Oh...I've had it up to!_  
_Oh...I've had it up to!_  
_Oh...I've had it up to here!"_

Brittany giggles bowing to the applause before bouncing next her blonde maybe soon girlfriend. Santana leans over Quinn and Brittany meets her half way, giving each other a small kiss. Quinn swallows her body humming. They've been doing this all week touching and kissing each other over her brushing up against her body making her tremble and ache.

Santana pulls back winking at Quinn before going up to the piano. She gestures for Brad to move and the older man does reluctantly. She looks over to a surprised group, smirking devilishly, "Yeah I play the piano so fucking what. And I play the guitar, violin and bass deal with it."

Quinn smiles at the Latina, she and Brittany continue to surprise her every day. She's enjoys learning new things about these girls an they're holding to their promise on not rushing her on anything. They hold her hand when they all sit around watching TV or they put her in the middle when they go to sleep. She did try to move to the guest room but Brittany's pout and Santana's sad brown eyes are definitely her kryptonite.

Brittany looks at Quinn smiling softly, they're taking down her walls brick by brick so maybe there's hope for her after all. She tugs Quinn gently and the shorter blonde rest her head on the taller girl's shoulder letting Santana's voice wash over them.

"_I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naïve  
I'm just out to find  
the better part of me"_

She looks up smiling at her blondes who smiled back at her widely.

"_I'm more than a bird, I'm more than a plane  
more than just some pretty face beside a train  
it's not easy to be me"_

Finn's brain hurts between Rachel's song and Brittany's he so confused. Does Santana actually think that she's a super hero? That's completely fucked up, man.

"_I wish that I could cry  
fall upon my knees  
find a way to lie  
about a home I'll never see_

"_It may sound absurd, but I'm not that naïve  
even heroes have the right to bleed"_

Quinn breath catches in throat yes she's never really looked at Santana or Brittany or even Rachel and saw that they were in pain like her.

"_I may be disturbed, but won't you concede  
even heroes have the right to dream  
It's not easy to be me"_

Mercedes huffs these white girls actually think they monopolize pain and insecurity. Yes she knows that Santana is Mexican or Cuban or whatever the fuck she is but she stills considers her to be a sellout. She's popular so what the hell is she complaining about?

"_Up, up and away, away from me  
it's all right, you can sleep sound tonight  
I'm not crazy, or anything_

"_I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naïve  
men weren't meant to ride  
with clouds between their knees"_

Quinn chuckles softly making Brittany duck her head down an unasked question in her eyes. The shorter of the two whispers in her ear, "Superman has always been my favorite hero. I dunno but I can somehow see Santana has him or her, whatever."

Brittany covers her mouth giggling but nods, yeah Santana has always been her hero rescuing her when she needs it.

"_I'm only a woman in a silly red sheet  
digging for kryptonite on this one way street  
only a woman in a funny red sheet  
looking for special things inside of me"_

Puck's chest puffs out he's proud of his lesbro, he thought that she was going to sing some stupid song like the rest of them. Ha, she showed them how badass she is and let all that emotional shit she usually keeps bottled up in school fly.

"_Inside of me  
inside of me  
Yeah inside of me  
inside of me_

"_I'm only a woman in a funny red sheet  
I'm only a woman looking for a dream  
I'm only a woman in a funny red sheet  
And it's not easy_

_Hmmm, hmmm, hmmm  
It's not easy to be me"_

Rachel stands up clapping surprised and pleased by both of cheerios song choices, "That was excellent Santana! I say that should be a solo for sectionals or even regionals. It was very moving."

Santana stands up blushing slightly, "It's how I roll midget."

The brunettes grin at each other for the first time they actually understood one another but of course Finn had to ruin the happy moment.

"Dude so you think that you're like a fucking super hero or something," confusion evident in his voice.

The Latina rolls her eyes and walks back to her girls, but it was Rachel who answers. "No obviously she doesn't believe she's a super hero. The song was stating to the fact that like Clark Kent Santana wears a disguise so none can see the real her."

Finn furrows his brow, "I still don't get it, you're not a hero maybe you should've just sang that song 'Bitch' because you are like a huge bitch."

Santana turns to him growling but before she could slap him Puck kicks his chair out from under him, "Dude that's bullshit and uncalled for just because you're too stupid to get the meaning of the song doesn't give you the right to act like an ass."

"Alright Puck that's enough," Mr. Schue stands in front of the boys. "Finn has a right to express his opinion as much as anyone else in the room."

Rachel stands up to her full 4 feet scowling, "Honestly Mr. Schue how is Finn being dense and name calling expressing an opinion. I don't see you reprimanding him for calling Santana a bitch but heaven forbid Puck calling him an ass."

Finn gives her a wounded look and pouts pitifully, Rachel just rolls her eyes yep she's in for a long argument later. Not that she cares very much right now because getting back together with him at the end of the school year last year was a mistake. She just didn't want to be alone but that was no excuse to put herself through the contest bickering an bitching that comes with being with Finn.

Mr. Schue backs a step away, "Alright I see your point Rachel but everyone needs to calm down and breath." He pausing inhaling deeply and exhaling, "We still a few more songs and times running short so who's next?"

One by one the rest of club performs leaving the nervous blonde last. She's never really sang a solo so she's afraid that she'll choke or something.

Quinn clears her throat before standing up to sing. The cheerios squeeze her hand in encouragement and she smiles in thanks. Rachel tilts her head wondering what the girl was going to sing. Ever since the first day of school she's looked back and was ashamed of herself. She never took the time to try and befriend the girl because she was too busy being thankful over the fact that she wasn't the main target anymore. So whether the adorable nerd likes it or not she's going to be her friend. Hopefully Santana won't try and kick her butt because the Latina is overly protective of late.

Quinn adjust her glasses before grabbing an extra guitar, "Yes I play the guitar and piano as well although I don't play all the instruments that Santana does but I play very well. My uh sister taught me when I was little." Clearly her throat again, "Anyway this how I see me and how I think everyone else sees me."

She strums the guitar adjusting the strings until it sounds right to her then she begins to play a familiar tune.

"_When you were here before  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry"_

Her face reds as she glances quickly at her cheerios when she realizes that she was staring at them the whole time. She frowns wondering when they became _her_ cheerios rather than _the_ cheerios.

"_You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
I wish I was special  
You're so fucking special"_

Santana frowns not liking the song choice but she understands it all the same. They made her feel this way and that wasn't right. She is special, more special than the other kids save for herself and Brittany and fuck it Berry as well.

The band picks that moment to come in and join Quinn.

_But I 'm a creep_  
_I 'm a weirdo_  
_What the hell am I doing here?_  
_I don't belong here_

_"I don't care if it hurts_  
_I want to have control_  
_I want a perfect body"_

The cheerios both think that Quinn's body is perfect a little battered but perfect anyways.

"_I want a perfect soul  
I want you to notice  
When I'm not around  
You're so fucking special  
I wish I was special_

_"But I'm a creep_  
_I'm a weirdo_  
_What the hell am I doing here?"_

Quinn's voice waivers and she looks down, not wanting to see the pained confusion in her cheerios eyes.

_"I don't belong here_

_"She's running out again_  
_She's running out_  
_She run, run, run, run,"_

Quinn's bright green eyes snap up holding everyone's attention, sending chills down their backs. Her voice was so raw and broken that even Finn could understand the meaning of the words.

"_Runnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn  
Runnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn_

Her voice breaks a little at the end of that note but it just makes it Rachel and Brittany want to cry. It was perfect.

_"Whatever makes you happy_  
_Whatever you want_  
_You're so fucking special_  
_I wish I was special"_

A small heartbreaking smile plays around Quinn's lips almost as if it was impossible for her to realize that she's better than all of them. She's better than they will ever be.

"_But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here  
I don't belong here"_

When the last of the music died away everyone sat in stunned silence staring at the girl in front of them. Quinn swallows, tugging on her ear nervously her eyes searching around the room. But the quiet echoed loudly so she placed the guitar down and walks out of the room. Santana and Brittany shake out of their stupor and run after the girl while the rest of the group look at each other wondering how the hell did they damage this girl show much and not even know. They looked down lost in their own thoughts and even Finn had the decency to look a little ashamed.

* * *

**A/N: Rachel's song was '3 Libras' by the perfect circle  
Brittany's song was 'Just a Girl' by No Doubt  
Santana's song was 'Superman(it's not easy)' by Five For Fighting  
and Quinn's song was 'Creep' by Radiohead**

**Four of my all-time favorite songs ever.**


	4. Chapter 4: Ten Steps Back

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Glee, it makes me sad. So very sorry that this took so long to get out but for some reason it didn't want to come out right. I'm satisfied with the chapter but it's not how I planned it out. On a side note I'm going on a mini hiatus in February and March so this is the last chapter until then. February is the time of year where I work two other jobs so I won't have any time to write. March…well I'm making it up to my son who I basically don't him see for a month. I will _try _to have another chapter out before I start on the 7th or if I managed to write between no sleep and work I'll post but no promises. Any questions comments feel free to pm me or ask me on tumblr (breathingonyrbdrmfloor). Alright kids on with the show.**

**Chapter Four: Ten Steps Back**

* * *

**_The_** club watched the cheerios run out the door after the broken Quinn Fabray. Each of the Gleeks was lost in their own thoughts. Mike and Tina were wondering the same thing, if it was too late to even try. Mercedes and Kurt were wondering what kind of juicy gossip they can get out of Quinn now that she has an in with the HBICs. It wasn't like they were blind to the pain that she was obviously in but it was about time that the cheerios were brought down to their level. Sam was thinking about how broken the blonde looked and that maybe he can save her because he always thought that she was cute but fear kept him away. Maybe he was the man to fix her, maybe. Artie well Artie was wondering if maybe he can get a date with Brittany but you know fear of the rest of his limbs kept him from voicing that particular thought.

Mr. Schue was trying to figure out what to do next. Maybe he should set up a conference with Quinn's mother. It's been nearly three years, if you count freshmen year, which he's been Quinn's teacher and he never saw anything wrong. He was wondering just how much he had missed and if any of them would tell him since he hasn't been the world's greatest teacher so far.

Puck and Rachel were at the edge of their seats debating on whether or not to run after the trio. Rachel knew she wasn't Quinn's friend but that doesn't mean that she shouldn't try. And okay maybe she was afraid of Santana but that shouldn't stop her from trying the reach out to the clearly broken girl. She was broken or crack so maybe they could help each other out and fix the broken pieces. She knew her boyfriend wasn't going to like it but as she told before school ended last year, it was only til the end of the year. She was going to New York and nothing is going to stop her not even her first love. So what if Finn doesn't like because she clearly made a mistake in taking him back. Puck wanting nothing more than to snatch up all three girls and lock them away until the pain went away. They've all been through so much in just a week. The girls told him very little because they didn't want to betray Quinn's confidence, he might not be book smart but he can read people and his people reading skills are screaming that Quinn needs protecting. So that's what he'll do, protect her and the other two girls, while they try and fix her.

Finn was seething on the inside because…well he's not sure why he's mad but it has something to do with those cheerios. They're always ruining everything he wants like Glee, the top of the social ladder and Rachel. He knows that they did something to her because she's never talked like this to him before. And that's totally not cool because he's the starting quarterback and the most popular guy in school. So he should be running things not talking orders from any one.

It was quiet in the room until Finn stood up abruptly knocking the chair over. The sound startled the rest of the grouping making them jump off their chairs. Finn glares at every one, "This is bullshit! This is all bullshit! So the little dyke sings one sad song and now everyone's feeling bad for her!"

He looks around the room disgusted, "If her life sucks so badly then it's all her fault! She shouldn't have waved her freak flag for every to see."

Rachel mouth hangs open as she stared him, "So what you're implying Finn is that if Quinn wasn't out than she would've had an easier time these past three years. And that all the bullying she went through is her fault? The name calling being pushed into lockers, the slushies and the hitting could've been avoided so therefore we shouldn't feel bad for the treatment she received?"

Finn nods pleased that Rachel was seeing things his way, "Yes exactly that Rach. I mean if she just stayed with the status quote than she would've been fine. And is she wanted to gay it up after high school than she could've done that in college or senior year like the cheerbitches and Kurt."

Rachel shocks her head; she was truly disgusted with the boy right now. She stands up slowly walking away from him until she reached the center of the room. She turned and faced him slowly, "So allow me to recap this just to be sure that I have everything correct."

Finn crossed his arms smiling not realizing the fact that if he opened his mouth again that Puck was going to punch his teeth down his throat. His fist curled into tight balls on his lap and the only thing stopping him from going medieval on Finn is the look on Rachel's face so he sat back waiting to see where this was going. Obviously Finnept couldn't tell that his girl was about to metaphorically beat his ass.

"You are saying that Quinn or Kurt should've kept their feeling and likes unwraps until…whenever? That the abuse they suffer is because of them and not the small minded nature of some of the jocks," Rachel says slowly. Finn nods smiling, he knew that Rachel saw things his way, "So in a sense all the abuse Quinn and Kurt receives and by extension my fathers as well, is all their own doing?"

For the first time Finn frowns, he's not liking Rachel's tone, "Something like that, if Quinn would've just shut and gone out with some guy instead of yelling 'I'm a dyke' in the middle of the halls than her high school life would've been easier. At least your fathers don't gay it up outside the house like Quinn so they don't get the abuse Quinn does."

The rest of the group gapped at him clearly shocked, "It's not that hard to understand Rach and I don't know why you're making a big deal out of it. Quinn was bullied boo who, so was Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Artie you don't see them crying do you? Besides that's not the point we should be focusing on is how Santana and Brittany are screwing with Quinn's head."

Sam was the first person to snap out of his daze, "Dude what the hell are you talking about?"

Finn gives a long suffering sigh, "The cheerbitches! Screwing with Quinn's head! Duh dude, keep up, man Rach said it last week that they're up to something being all nice to her and that's going to screw with our chances at nationals."

Puck stood up slowly having heard enough, "Dude, I would shut the fuck up if I were you." Puck says in low dangerous tone, "The only thing that would fuck up our chances is if you don't keep your lips from swallowing my Jewish princess's face on stage." He stepped down moving closer to him, "And I'm only going to say this once, Finnidiot if you keep talking about my home girls like that I'm gonna rearrange your face."

Finn bulks slightly but he steps up until he's nose to nose with his friend, "Oh yeah what the hell are you going to do about it?"

Puck smirks, "Try me Dough Boy and you'll find out how serious I am."

Rachel looks to see if Mr. Schue will do his job and stop all this nonsense but the man was standing there with his mouth open like an idiot. Rachel sighs looking to the rest of the group but they looked like they were waiting to see who would throw the first blows. So Rachel squared her shoulders and squeezing in between the two boys. She put her hand on their chest moving them a fraction of an inch.

Puck frowns looking down to see big chestnut eyes staring into his own pleading to calm down. He might be an ass or douche bag but he would never hit or let a girl get in the way.

Finn frowns looking at the hand resting on his chest "Get out of the way Rach. I don't need you protecting me."

Rachel snaps out of her staring contest with Noah turning to look at her boyfriend's angry eyes, "I'm not protecting you Finn, I'm sure that you can adequately fight your own battles but as this barely the first month of our senior year, I don't think a suspension will look good on your records."

Puck smirks, "Adequately? Finn couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag Rae, but don't worry, I won't hurt him that much."

Finn growls pushing Puck, "You're an asshole Puck, just because you get sucked off by those cheerwhores doesn't make you better than everyone."

Puck looks down at Rachel winking, "No the fact that I'm a better football player than you makes me better than you. Hell I'm a better friend then you are Finn. All you ever do is bitch and whine about how everything's so hard for you. You know what I'm tired of listening to you tear down other people because your jealous."

Finn scoffs, "Jealous of what?"

"Jealous that I'm popular and you're still a no body. Jealous that I can get a girl to drop their panties while my Jewish Princess here doesn't even let you tap second," he looks down at the flushed diva. "Sorry Rae but for the last three years I had to listen to him complain about it. I don't blame you though if you don't want to do it then you shouldn't. Unlike Finny boy here I don't believe in pressuring someone before they're ready."

Rachel looks, "Does he really say things like that Noah?"

Finn whines interrupting, "Aw come Rach don't act surprised that I talk about it. You know that I get razzed about being the only guy not getting any on the time."

Puck sneers, "Oh so that shit you said last week that Rachel's finally gonna give it up this weekend was all talk again?" Rachel straightens her shoulders as her mouth drops open, "That's right Princess ol' finny boy was telling the whole locker room that he's going to pop your cherry."

Rachel turns to Finn, "Is this true Finn?"

Finn backs away, "You know what I'm done with this crap and listening to his lies. Rach get your things and let's go," he stares at her when she doesn't move. He yells, "Now get your shit and let's go!"

Rachel lets her hand drop from Puck's chest, "Excuse me?"

Finn snaps his fingers, "Go. Now. Rachel, should I say it slower for you to understand?"

Rachel laughs in disbelief, "Am I an animal that you can order around now Finn? I don't think so. I refuse to be your punching bag when things don't go your way. And even if I wasn't otherwise engaged I still wouldn't leave with you because at the moment I very angry with you."

Puck smirks throwing an arm around her shoulder, "Besides Finnept me and Jewish hotness here has a date tonight."

"Noah! Please stop antagonizing my boyfriend. Now Finn we obviously don't have a date but we do have to get together to complete the next assignment," Rachel corrects before her boyfriend could get any angrier. "But when we do get together then we will discuss this sudden attitude of yours. And these private matters you wish to air out in public…"

Her voice trails off as Finn kicks over a chair and stomps out of the room. Rachel clears her throat, "Well that didn't go the way I thought it would, but I'll speak to him later after he's had time to calm down." She turns around to glare at Puck, "As for you Noah your commentary wasn't appreciated because now my boyfriend's feelings are hurt and I'm the one that has to deal with it."

Puck just smiles "Don't worry so much Princess, just tell Finnocence that he's the king of the world and he'll get over it. No harm no foul."

Rachel rolls her eyes before turning her glare to the teacher, "As for you Mr. Schue instead of standing there like a tree maybe you can help next time before two of your students come to blows." She waves her hands helplessly, "As for the rest of you thank you for nothing. And you know what Noah since this is all a joke to you then you can finish this assignment on your own."

Noah struggles to keep in his laughter knowing that Rachel probably won't appreciate. He never noticed it before but Rachel looks pretty damn hot all huffy and angry. He along with the rest of the club watched Rachel slam out of the room.

Will clears his throat but his voice was still hoarse, "Well I think it's safe to say that this meeting is dismissed…"

* * *

**_The_** cheerios burst out of the door looking everywhere but Quinn wasn't anywhere to be found. Santana growls kicking the door as hard as she could but she ended up hurting her foot. Cursing the Latina takes off her shoe and rubs her aching toe. Brittany sighs as she rubs Santana's back gently trying to calm her down. Brittany smiles down at Santana her expressive blue eyes sad and it breaks her heart to see her girl's normally happy eyes looking at her like that. Just like it feels like a kick in the gut every time Quinn's haunted hazel eyes stare at her she wanted nothing more than take away all that pain. But it seems like every time they think that they're getting somewhere with Quinn, they have to take twenty more steps back again.

Santana smiles, but it comes out more of a grimace, looking up into the crystal baby blues she loves so much. "Where do you think she went, babe?" she asks softly.

Brittany shoulders droop, "I don't know but hopefully Q went to your house instead of her own."

Santana wraps her arms around Brittany's lithe body burying her face in the blonde's neck, "And if she doesn't?"

Brittany sighs wrapping her arms around Santana automatically, "Maybe she needs time to think because it can't be very easy baring your soul or whatever for everyone to see. You should know Tana, I could tell you wanted to run as well."

Santana smirks kissing the delicious tasting flesh, "You know me so well baby."

Brittany smiles kissing her dark hair, "I should since I've known you forever." She lets her arms fall, "Come on Tana lets go find our wayward sweet heart."

Santana pulls back before kissing her sweetly on the lips and laces their fingers together. They walk to the car each lost in their own thoughts. They almost missed the blonde head curled into a small ball by Santana's car. Brittany was the first one to spot her and stopped abruptly. Santana was looking down at her feet and didn't notice why Brittany stopped. She looks at her girlfriend frowning, "What's wrong babe?"

Brittany nods her head in the direction of the car and Santana follows her gaze finally seeing the shaking shoulders of Quinn. Santana kisses Brittany's fingers before letting, she approaches the car slowly. Sitting next to Quinn, the shorter girl didn't even acknowledge her. Santana carefully puts on arm around her shoulders. The careful movement made Quinn stiffen for a second before she collapses on top of the brunette.

Santana brought her other arm around pulling the girl closer, "Shhh baby it's okay we've got you. I swear no one's going to hurt you as long as I'm standing with you."

Brittany kneels down in front of them tentatively touching her knee, "Are you okay sweetie? What do you need?"

Quinn shakes her head and speaks but her voice was muffled on Santana's chest. Brittany smiles softly stroking the knee with her thumb, "Hey silly girl I understand Tana's ghetto just fine but I didn't understand that."

Quinn sniffs tilting her head to the side, "I'm so embarrassed, I've never been one to be emotional in front of anyone before. But I practically laid everything for the whole club to see, so I'm really embarrassed."

Santana laughs quietly, "You're not the only one _preciosa_ I did the same them. Unless you're you or B I don't do emotions too messy." She runs a hand through the messy blonde hair, "If anyone of those bitches say anything than I'll kick their ass."

Brittany shakes her head in mock exasperation, "Do you see what I have to put up with Quinnie? I need you to help me keep Tana in line."

Quinn lips curl into a small smile and looks up at the other blonde shyly, "Are you sure that you want to put up with me? I have a lot of baggage and none of its pleasant."

Santana cups her cheek silently urging Quinn to look up at her. Quinn bites her lip looking at Santana hesitantly, "I'm going to keep saying this until you start believing it…I love you. Brittany loves you. Hell our parents love you. You're a beautiful girl that's worth everything that we have to offer and more."

Brittany leans over until she's resting her forehead on Quinn's, "You're probably too good for us but that doesn't mean we're going to stop trying. It's not a matter of putting up with you it's you healing yourself and us helping as much as we can. If the club, your parents can't see what a wonderful woman you're going to be then fuck 'em. You have us…"

"And as much as I hate to say it you have Yentl and Asian and Puck on your side too," Santana adds.

Quinn swallows nuzzling Santana's hand and kisses Brittany's nose, "I'm starting to believe you but please be patient with me if I slide back a few paces."

Brittany pecks Quinn's lips quickly, "I'm in love with Santana López, so that means I have all the patients in the world."

Santana pouts, "What's that supposed to mean B? I'm a sweetheart, an angel in fact you're lucky that I love you." Quinn moves he head smiling at the huge pout on Santana's face, "Damn blondes…sure their hot but they're pain in my ass…" she scowls at Quinn, "Laugh it up chuckles I will have my revenge."

Quinn lifts her brow, "Death by tickles?"

Brittany laughs standing up, "Don't mock the tickles Quinnie, they've been known to be lethal. Just me Santana means business if she's bringing up the heavy guns."

Quinn giggles letting Brittany pull her up still surprised at how strong she is. She flinches at the dull ache in her side, they haven't completely healed yet and she's going to be sore later. Santana holds up her hand waiting for a hand up smirking when Brittany hauls her up as if she weighs nothing at all. Call her crazy but she always found it hot when Brittany shows her strength.

Quinn looks down bashfully, "I need to go to my Mom's house because I forgot ask you to bring something there the first time and if I don't get it I'm sure that my mother will throw it away."

Santana shrugs, "Sure that's no problem." She tilts her head thoughtfully, "Do you mind me asking what it is?"

Quinn shuffles her feet, "It's a song book and my guitar. You probably missed it because I have to hide it…"

Santana smiles at Brittany, both thinking about how cute Quinn is, "That's not going to be a problem babe. We should get the rest of the things that you don't want to lose anything else because your mother is a psycho nut job."

Quinn smiles sadly, "Yeah she would toss all my stuff out on the streets if it the rest of the neighborhood wasn't so nosey. She thinks appearance means everything."

Santana rubbed a gently hand down the blonde's arm, "Is that why we never saw anything? I-I-I mean like bruises or something…"

Quinn nods looking at her feet, "Yeah…"

Brittany frowns she's not a violent person, she's never been but she would love to get her hands on Mrs. Fabray. To comfort her as much as Quinn, Brittany wrapped her arms around the slender waist taking care not to irate the still healing cuts. Quinn jumped, still not used to how affectionate the HBICs really are outside of school. But she relaxed into the hold and snuggled into the warm body behind her. She didn't see it but she could practically feel the grin spread across the sweet blonde's face. Santana grin was as wide and as bright as her girlfriends. It took a while but Quinn is really starting to relax and be as affectionate back. It was still a little disheartening to see how skittish she can get but 9 times out of 10 Quinn allowed small displays of affections more and more.

Santana was literally bouncing up and down on her toes, "Well come on mi' ladies. I have a quick stop before we get back to my house. That surprise for Brittany is finally umm…ready." She winks at Quinn, "Don't worry I think that you're going to like it as much as B." She unlocks the doors and opens the back for the blondes with a playful bow, "After you Princess Quinn and Queen B."

Quinn smiles mischievously, "Why am I only a princess and Britt's a queen?"

Santana snickers, "Because Britt's always been the queen. If case you missed it Britt-Britt runs the show and we all just fall in line."

Brittany shrugs a shoulder refusing to let go of Quinn so soon. She's way too comfortable and who knows when she going to be able to hold her this close to Quinn. And she smells nice, like blueberries or maybe lavender she can't really tell. She takes a discreet sniff of Quinn's hair, hmmm definitely blueberries. Oh man, now she wants some blueberry pancakes.

Quinn frowns trying to look back at Brittany like she was crazy, "Did you just smell my hair Britt?"

Brittany reddens, "Um…maybe." Quinn gives her a 'what the fuck' look and she laughs embarrassed, "Um well you see…uh you smell nice like pancakes or muffins and I wasn't sure what it was…"

Quinn chuckles kissing her cheek, "You're cute B that's one of the things I love about you."

Brittany grins, "Love? You love me?"

Quinn clears her throat, "About you…" She turns around in Brittany's arms, "But maybe I kind like you…a little."

Brittany smirks rubbing her nose on Quinn's neck, inhaling deeply, "Well I'm just going to have to try and change that to a lot."

Santana was watching with a small smile on her face because both of her blondes are so fucking adorable. But it's getting later and she needs to get to that place to get that surprise. She sighs, "My blondes I hate to interrupt your adorkableness but we needs to go if we want to get there on time."

Brittany pouts and reluctantly releases Quinn so the shorter blonde to jump inside the car. Quinn smiles at Santana and kissed her chin making Santana gasp a little at how close she came to kissing her lips. Quinn blushes ducking into the car looking very proud of herself at her bold move maybe there's hope for the three of them after all. Bahh who's she kidding she's in love with the HBICs. She's always been it's too soon for that though but damn those two make it hard to keep a distance.

Santana touches her chin with a dreamy expression on her face that if anyone other than Brittany saw they would've been fascinated by the softer side of the HBIC. Brittany chuckles kissing her lips softly "Wake up baby."

Santana smiles sheepishly, "I'm awake." She shakes her head, "Get that pretty ass in the car woman."

Brittany winks bouncing in the back with Quinn. Her cuddle time got interrupted and that's just not good. She's a cuddle monster and since her Tana is driving her Quinnie is going to have to do it until she can get her Santana hugs but she's not mad. Nope Quinn hugs are just as good as Santana hugs and they both smell nice.

Quinn looks up surprised that Brittany joined her in the back because she's usually up front with Santana but seeing that she's a tight vice grip she gets why. Brittany being a cuddle monster doesn't surprise her but Santana does. Most of the time this week Quinn went to bed alone but somehow during the night she wake up with a brunette hanging on her back and a blonde's face in between her boobs. It made her uneasy at first but after a couple of nights she got used to it and after that she gave up all pretenses and just went to Santana's room to sleep even when Brittany had to go home. This week with the girls in Santana's home has been the best night's sleep she's had in years. So maybe it was time to let them know how much she appreciates them and everything that they do for her.

Santana leans inside smiling at her girls, "Okay next stop surprise for my babies and then to your mom's house Q."

Before Quinn could answer there was a loud bang at the doors. All three girls look to the front of the school to see Finn storm out red faced and ready to blow. Quinn closed her eyes trying to shake off the familiar feeling that it brought back. She's not at home with her mother so no one was going to hurt her. Brittany frowned wondering why Finn looked ready to kill someone. Santana smirked wondering what Puck did to get Jolly Mushroom Face's panties in a bunch.

Santana looked at the blondes to make a joke but noticed how pale Quinn had become and the way her body was shaking. She kneel next Brittany and cups Quinn's face, "Hey sweetie…come back to me to us." She whispered, "I'm right here next to you and no one's ever going to hurt you again."

Brittany gently pulled Quinn on her lap Quinn responded by burying her face in Brittany's shoulder. Both girls rubbed soothing circles until the shaking stopped. Quinn whimpered burrowing closer into Brittany was as if she was trying to crawl inside her body. She barely heard the girls whispering in her ear but her body finally stopped shaking and her heart started beating at a normal pace.

"Quinn? Baby are you okay?" She nodded but didn't lift her head.

"Can you look at me?" She shook her head.

Santana sighed, "Please…"

Quinn swallowed turning her head so she can see Santana. The Latina smiled, "There's those pretty hazel eyes…" She tucked a strained behind her ear, "It was just Finn and that idiot is long gone. He's not going to hurt because I won't let him. He'll have to go through me and Brittany and Puck too."

Quinn bit her lip, "I-I know but it still scared me for second and I guess I panicked."

Brittany lifted her head until blue was staring into hazel green, "It's okay if you panic because me and Santana will be right here to hold you until you come back to us."

Brittany inched closer giving Quinn time to turn away if she wanted too. Quinn gasped when Brittany's lips touched hers and it felt like electricity was running throughout her body. It was the softest kiss she ever had. Brittany felt like her lips were on fire and the air left her lungs. She thought it would be weird kissing someone that wasn't Santana but it left just the same. She moved her lips across Quinn's not deepening the kiss. Not wanting to push to far too soon but it still was perfect. Quinn sighed lifting her head when the kiss came to an end.

"Wow," Quinn whispers.

Brittany nods breathing heavily, "Definitely wow."

Santana was watching moaning in her head she thought it would be weird watching her girl kiss another girl even though they both in love with the other girl, but hell no it was freaking hot. And hell she wanted a kiss to damn it, it was her turn. Santana licked her lips lifting up Quinn's chin inching closer like Brittany did. As much as she wanted the kiss she wouldn't force the issue if Quinn wasn't ready yet. Quinn sighs closing her eyes when Santana's lush lips touched hers. Perfect just like Brittany's.

The kiss ended and Santana's body was humming, "Hmmm wow that was awesome."

Quinn sighed falling back into Brittany and she tightened her hold. Brittany was grinning ear to ear because this was good Quinn was falling for them more and more every day. Quinn giggles she's never felt this giddy before but then again Quinn never kissed someone that she was in love with.

Brittany kissing Quinn's cheek, "You're a definite wow with the sweet lady kisses Quinn. We should've done that a long time ago."

Santana nods, "Yeah like the first day we saw Quinn…" She leans forward kissing Brittany until breathing became an issue, "Hmmm another definite wow if this is any indication for the rest of my life than I'm going to die a happy woman."

Brittany giggles, "I second that…"

Santana groans, "Damn it we have to go…"

She sighs kissing both girls again before jumping into the front seat. She smiles pulling out of the parking lot. Her body still felt like it was on fire and her lips were tingling. She knew kissing Quinn was going to be good but she wasn't completely ready to the feeling burning in her stomach. It was too soon to push for more and too fast to jump over the seat and try to jump her bones. As satisfying as that would be she didn't want to scare off the skittish blonde.

"Isn't that Rachel?"

Santana frowns narrowing her eyes, "I think so B but why is she walking instead of catching a ride with her mentally challenged idiot."

Brittany shrugs kissing Quinn's forehead, smiling down at the dozing girl, "Maybe we should pick her up it looks like it's going to rain."

Santana groans already slowing down, "Do we have to? Come on babe I won't even drive over a puddle, I swear."

"Santana…"

Santana sighs, "Fine! You're lucky that I love you, woman."

She pulls to a stop alongside of curb while Brittany rolls down the window, "Hey Rae!"

Rachel turns around startled, "Santana, Brittany…can I help you with something?"

Santana growls "Get in the car."

"Excuse me?"

"Get in the damn car before I change my mind!"

Rachel swallows getting into the car is an equivalent of going into the lion's den to Rachel. She huffs, _getting into the lion's den with a slab of beef hanging from my neck_. She walks to the car cautiously as if Santana would laugh peeling away leaving Rachel where she started. When she peaked into the back she frowned at the picture there. It must have been a trick of the light or something because Brittany cuddling with a sleeping Quinn Fabray in the back while Santana chauffeurs is not something you see every day.

"Is there a problem Tiny Tim?"

Rachel jumps slightly, "Um n-n-n-o-o-o everything's fine." She sits down and buckles her seat belt, "Um thank you for the lift Santana you really didn't have to do this. I really appreciate this from the looks of it, it was about to rain."

Santana sighs, "Just shut up Berry. I didn't offer you a ride to listen to you babble. The only reason is because Brittany asked me, so do us a favor and shhhh." She smirks when Rachel quickly shuts her mouth, "There silence, it's beautiful Berry."

"Santana be nice," Brittany admonishes gently as Santana puts the car back on drive.

Santana glances in the mirror, "This is me being nice B otherwise I'll through her out the car while its moving."

Rachel flushes looking down, "If my house is out of your way than I'll be happy to walk Santana."

Santana glares at her before turning her eyes back to the road, "If your trouble than I wouldn't have stopped so shhhh." She tilts her head, "Actually what the hell happened when we left? We saw Finnidiot run out of the school like someone told him it was a two for one sale at the Chicken Shack."

Rachel clears her throat, "Well it appears that Finn is having a hard time believing that your new found friendship with Quinn is an honest one. But as I told him and Puck as well, it's none of his concern. He obviously didn't take to kindly on being reprimanded in front of the club."

Santana drums her fingers on the steering wheel clearly agitated, "Really he said that?" Rachel plays with her fingers nervously nodding. Santana grins, "I guess Finnocence needs to be reminded why I'm in charge of the school and not him." She looks over at the diva briefly, "Don't worry I won't leave any permanent damage on your boy toy."

Rachel clears her throat, "At the moment I'm inclined to look the other way because I don't condone the way Finn acted and whatever consequences he gets he deserves."

Santana smiles, "Well look at that kitten has claws. Who would've thought? And here I was thinking that you just lay down and took whatever Finn gave you."

"I'm not a pushover Santana," Rachel replies softly. "Especially not where Finn is concerned I may seem like it but I do not like fighting or airing out my dirty laundry for the whole school to see. Any and all arguing I do is in the privacy of my home."

Santana nods understanding, "I get that Berry. I like my privacy which is why I, we never told anyone about our relationship. So yeah you Berry for having the lady balls to put yourself out there and be you instead of being like everyone else."

Rachel flushes at a loss for words, "I…I don't know what to say which is odd for me as you well know."

Santana smirks, "That's just how I roll Berry, making women speechless is my specialty."

Brittany laughs softly, "Its true Rachel she does have that ability."

Santana blows her a kiss, "So still me where your house is Berry or do you expect me to just drive around all day."

"Oh, I'm actually a few houses down from Quinn," Rachel replies turning around to stare at the sleeping blonde. "She's had a trying week hasn't she with her accident and the club. It was a bit much for her, wasn't it?"

Brittany nods, "Yes it's been a…hectic week for all of us but thank god it's almost over."

Santana chuckles, "Understatement babe definitely an understatement."

Rachel looks at her strangely causing Santana to frown, "What the hell are you staring at midget?"

Rachel shakes her head, "You're quite different outside of school aren't you Santana."

Santana smirks, "Don't let it get around the school Berry or you'll be the first person I beat."

Rachel smiles, "Somehow I think I'm safe as long as I stay on the blondes' good side."

Santana guffaws, "No bitch I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent and do you know what happens at the Heights?" Rachel shakes her head fighting a smile, "_Cosa mala, pequeña_. So laugh all you want but I'm the biggest badass in the school."

Rachel points to a modest house a block down from Quinn's, "That's me and no I wouldn't dare tell anyone about you're actually being a softy. Not that anyone would believe me anyway."

Santana turns off the engine, "You know what Berry? You're not that bad when you bring your psycho down a few notches."

"I'll take that as a complement whether or not it was attended to be," Rachel teases. She looks around sighing in relief that Finn's truck was nowhere to be seen but neither were her daddies. They must still be at the hospital.

"Alright take it how you want," Santana taunts. "We all know that you're delusional."

Quinn groans waking up from her nap, "Where are we?"

Rachel turns around again smiling at her, "Santana and Brittany were so kind as to give me a ride home and it appears that Brittany fell asleep with you."

Quinn laughs, "I'm comfy I guess or she's comfy since I'm on her lap."

Santana smirks, "Brittany just has that soothing effect on people. She balances out my crazy and you balance my harshness I guess."

Quinn smiles trying to slide off Brittany's lap without waking her up, "You're not that that harsh Santana despite what you want people to think."

Rachel nods, "I agree but I should get inside before it starts to rain and you three must have other plans."

Santana shrugs, "Nothing to pressing I just need to grab something for Brittany and Quinn needs some things from her house." She sees Rachel's look, "Quinn is staying with me while her mother is out of town since her, uh accident happened earlier in the week and my father thought it would be best for her to have help."

Quinn nods, "Yes Mom is out of town and I'm clumsy and I ride a skateboard not a good combination."

Rachel frowns not really believing this but it wasn't her place to say anything, "Well you three have a good weekend and try not to agitate your injuries. And Santana your secret is safe with me," she winks getting out of the car.

Santana chuckles, "She's not that bad when she's acting normal instead of a diva."

Quinn laughs leaning over the chair to kiss her cheek, "You're really a sweetheart aren't you?"

Santana rolls her eyes, "Between you and Brittany, you're really killing my rep both of you but it's okay because I love you."

Quinn smiles bashfully, "I-I-I…thank you."

Santana reaches back awkwardly to cup her cheek, "I know you can't say it now but I know you do. It's okay I can wait, I'm a patient woman."

Quinn bites her lip, "Thank you."

Santana winks turning back around and starts up the car, "Yup definitely ruining my rep Fabray."

The short distance to Quinn's house was quiet and peaceful and the only sound was Brittany's light snoring. She could do this. She wants this, here with these girls. Santana makes her feel safe and protected which she hasn't had in a long time. Brittany makes her feel peaceful and loved other things that she hasn't felt in a long time. So yes she can do this.

"Did you want me to go in with you?"

Quinn shakes out of her daze, "No I just need a few things from my room. It shouldn't take more than five minutes besides Britt's knocked out still."

Santana nods, "Okay I'll be waiting."

Quinn gets out and jogs to the front door remembering to grab the spare she had hidden from when her Mom took away her keys. The door closes behind her and the smile on her face falls, when she comes face to face with her nightmare.

"Lucy where the fuck have you been," Judy sneers.

* * *

**_Santana_** sat in the car and her concern started to grow because something seemed off. She didn't know what it was but something was off. She glances at the time, Quinn's only been gone for two minutes. Sighing she glances to the back seat and sees Brittany curled into a little ball. She makes the decision to go see what was taking Quinn so long. When she gets out she makes sure that all the doors are locked and walks to the door. She turns the knob to finding that Quinn left it unlocked. She frowns, hearing a light thump when she stuck her head in the house. Her heart started pounding remembering how she found Quinn here the last she walked in this house.

"No oh no no no," Santana chants sprinting to the study to see Judy hovering over Quinn. Who was sitting in a chair hold her cheek and her lip was bleeding. Santana stands shell shocked listening to the older woman berate her girl.

"I expect my house to be spotless," Judy screams. "I also expect my ungrateful daughter to be home when I get home."

Santana snaps to attention when she sees the older woman bring her hand back to slap the girl again. She starts to scream in Spanish as she grabs Judy by the throat slamming her into a nearby wall. Judy gasps clawing at the hand holding her tightly by the throat.

"Never touch my Quinn again," she threatens in a low dangerous growl. "I swear to god I'll expose you to the whole fucking world as the abusive bitch you are if you lay one more hand on my girl."

Judy glares, "Who the fuck to do you think you are threatening me in my own house."

Santana squeezes her hand making the woman gasp for air, "Me? I am your worst fucking nightmare the next and the next time you lay a hand on my girl I will fucking kill you."

Quinn circles her waist trying to pull her off but she wouldn't budge, "Tana please stop it's not worth it. She's not worth getting in trouble over."

Santana loosens her hold when Judy started to turn purple, "No babe don't worry I'm not going to do anything stupid but I am going to have a nice long chat with Mama Fabray. So why don't you get the rest of your things and we'll wait right here until you're done."

Quinn tugs on her ear, "Don't kill my Mom okay? She sucks and everything but I don't want you going to jail or anything."

Santana smiles innocently finally letting go of Judy and she's falls to the floor. "See hands to myself sweetie." She kisses the pale cheeks, "Go finish getting your things and then we can go before that place I needs to get to closes."

Quinn swallows looking at her mother on the floor rubbing her sore throat, "O-o-okay I'll be right back but please…"

"Scouts honor, sweetie no dismembering or otherwise harming your bitch of a mother," Santana cuts in. "So please hurry or else I might not be able to control myself."

Santana watches until Quinn disappears up the stairs before turning back to the woman that laid her hands on her Quinn. She smiles, "So introductions are in order right? I'm Santana López and you're Judy Fabray, great now we know each other and we can talk like friends." She pulls Judy up to her feet roughly, "Santana López you better remember that fucking name because if Quinn ever shows up with a bruise or even a fucking hang nail you are going to have a lot to answer for."

She pushes Judy down to sit in the chair that Quinn was just sitting in, "The only thing saving you from me putting ever bruise, cut and fractured rib that Quinn has on you is the fact that I don't want to scare her. So if I were you I would forget about ever seeing or hearing from Quinn again."

Judy sneers, "So the little bitch went crying to you? Oh boo hoo my life sucks my mommy hates me."

Santana growls getting in her face, "No Quinn didn't tell me anything. She hasn't told anyone anything but I saw her lying in pool of her own blood. A mess that you left her in and bitch you're sick and twisted and you don't deserve to have a daughter like Quinn."

Judy laughs, "I don't deserve that little bitch she's a burden that I regret having every day for the last four years. You're welcome to take her, let her ruin your life likes she's ruined mine."

Santana slams her hand next to Judy's head, "I would quit talking if I were you Judy and listen." Judy looks frightened for the first time since Santana let go of her throat, "No phone calls. No visits. If you see Quinn walking down the road than cross to the other side of the street. If she ever wants to see you she'll indicated the contact. And if I ever see you lay your hands on her again, every mark you put on her, I'll put on you. _Me entendes?_"

Quinn walks in carrying a guitar case and two other bags, "Uh, is everything…I have everything so are you ready to go?" She looks everywhere but at her Mom's face, "I have what I needed so we…"

Santana smiles walking to her grabbing the bags from her, "Here let me your ribs are still healing and yes I'm ready to go but Judy hasn't answered me yet." She turns around smiling at the older blonde sweetly, "Do we have an understanding Judy?"

Judy nods going to the liquor cabinet, "Oh trust me honey I don't want to see Quinn again but she's going to need to come back here the week of her birthday so we can get our money."

Santana glances at Quinn, "She's right, Tana."

Santana shrugs, "Then either me or Brittany is staying here with you until everything's settled."

Judy swallows down her scotch, "After that I swear I'll never contact your little bitch again."

Santana grinds her teeth but Quinn's pleading look stops her from strangling the woman, "Just make sure that you keep your promise because I have pictures of what you did to her that night. If you don't want to go to jail than stay the fuck away from my girl."

Judy holds her hands up, "The less I see her the better it is for me."

Quinn tugs on Santana's arm, she's used to Judy's verbal bitch slaps but they still stung, "Can we go now please? Brittany's probably starting to wake by now."

Santana smiles at her nodding, "Of course."

The teenagers leave Judy standing there nursing her glass but she had to get one more parting shot, "She's not little miss innocent you know? Just ask her what happen to Frannie and Russell, maybe than you'll understand my side of this."

Quinn quickens her steps to the car wanting to get out of there as fast as possible. Santana frowns following the questions on the tip of her tongue.

Brittany wakes up with a jolt when Quinn crawls into her lap shaking again automatically pulling her close. Brittany rubs her eyes, "What I miss? What happened?"

Santana slams the door after she puts the bags in the trunk, "Her mother was home."

Quinn buries her face in Brittany's neck not saying anything. Brittany swallowed down a hot flash of anger, "Did she hurt you? Quinn? Santana what happened?"

Santana slams the car in reverse peeling out of the driveway, "I don't know I was still in the car when she went inside and something didn't feel right to me so I followed her inside." She tightens her grip on the steering wheel, "When I went inside I found her mother hovering over her. I need Daddy to check over her and make she that bitch didn't hurt her again. She did hit her again though, I saw her busted lip."

Brittany tries to lift Quinn's face but the girl refused to move, "Quinn can I see please?" She shook her head, "Okay I guess you can stay there until we get home but can Manny look you over?" Quinn nods burrowing closer, "Okay, thank you."

Santana sighs, "Okay good one quick stop than I'll call to see if Daddy's home yet."

* * *

**_A_** couple hours later Quinn was lying on Santana's bed after Manny checked to make sure that her injuries weren't reinjured. Manny gave her a quick examine and said that she was fine except for the busted lip. After that Quinn went upstairs and buried herself under Santana's blankets and hasn't moved since. Everyone tried to get her to talk but Quinn didn't answer, she just cried as quietly as she could. Santana couldn't stand hearing her cry anymore and crawled into bed behind her and held her. Quinn stiffened but relaxed and leaned into her warmth. Brittany and Santana's parents hovered at the door not wanting to disturb the two girls.

Santana recites a poem knowing that it calmed her down the last time:

'_¡O llama de amor viva  
Que tiernamente hieres  
De mi alma en el más profundo centro!'_

Brittany crawls into the bed with the girls, playing with Quinn's hair.

'_Pues ya no eres esquiva  
acaba ya si quieres,_

'_¡Rompe la tela de este dulce encuentro!_

_¡O cauterio süave!  
¡O regalada llaga!  
¡O mano blanda!_

'_¡O toque delicado  
Que a vida eterna sabe  
Y toda deuda paga!'_

Maribel signals to her husband to leave the girls alone. Manny glances at them before shutting the door behind them.

'_Matando, muerte en vida has trocado._

'_¡O lámparas de fuego  
En cuyos resplandores  
Las profundas cavernas del sentido,  
Que estaba oscuro y ciego,  
Con estraños primores  
Color y luz dan junto a su querido!_

'_¡Cuán manso y amoroso  
Recuerdas en mi seno  
Donde secretamente solo moras,  
Y en tu aspirar sabroso  
De bien y gloria lleno,  
Cuán delicadamente me enamoras!'_

Quinn sniffs, "That sounds very pretty but Mr. Schue sucks so I didn't understand a word you said."

Santana chuckles, "It's okay I'll translate it to you later." She nuzzles the back of her neck, "Are you okay now?"

Quinn sighs, "My Mom what she said…my sister and Dad died before we moved back here."

Santana tightens her hold, "I'm sorry baby…"

Quinn turns on her back, "She…I…it's all my fault. That's why she is the way she is with me because of me half of my family is dead."

Brittany looks at Santana, shock written across their face.

* * *

**_A/N: Poem by: 'Llama de amor viva' San Juán de la Cruz_**

**_Translation:_**

**_'O living flame of love  
That hurt tenderly  
From my soul in its deepest center! '  
'Well, you're not dodging  
just as if you want,_**

**_'Break the veil of this sweet encounter!_**

**_Or cautery soft!_**  
**_O gracious sore!_**  
**_O soft hand!_**

**_'O delicate touch_**  
**_That tastes of eternal life_**  
**_And pays every debt! '_**  
**_'Killing, has bartered living death._**

**_'O lamps of fire_**  
**_In whose splendors_**  
**_The deep caverns of feeling,_**  
**_It was dark and blind,_**  
**_With strangers beauties_**  
**_Color and light give with his beloved!_**

**_'How gentle and loving_**  
**_Remember in my womb_**  
**_Where secret you dwell alone,_**  
**_And in your sweet breathing_**  
**_Filled with good and glory,_**  
**_How delicately I fall in love! '_**


End file.
